


Don't Touch

by messageman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long Haired Keith, M/M, Mates, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, cuddly keith, former James/Keith, it causes some panic and drama, mentions of mpreg, past relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageman/pseuds/messageman
Summary: Kieth is a mystery to everyone. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge have spent years trying to figure out what goes on inside his head, but have given up on trying.Suddenly their hope of cracking the Kieth Code has sparked again when Takashi Shirogane joins their group.





	1. low and heavy

**Author's Note:**

> uh... sorry I moved on during the top haitus to this ? but not sorry because voltron is extremely well written for a show intended for kids.  
> i love it, please watch it.  
> when im done w this ill go back to writing my top series bc they released new stuff

"Keith!" Lance had shouted from across the entrance of the school, hoping to get the attention of his friend.

It worked.

Keith stared, watching as Lance waved to him, Hunk and Pidge standing next to him like nothing was going on. A normal Monday for the pair of four. Keith walked over, sighing as he did so. Lance was a good friend, but his extrovert attitude made Keith shrink when Lance yelled for him. Lance, dressed in his usual jacket and jeans, also wore a smile on his face. Something that was foreign to Keith.

Despite the hatred Keith had for loud noises and happy people, he walked over to Lance anyway, greeting Pidge and Hunk on his way. "Hey Lance, why the fuck are you so happy at 8 am, huh?" Lance let out a laugh, "Keith, my buddy, my pal, my friend, if you think this is my happy face then we clearly have not hung out enough." Lance slung an arm around Keith’s shoulder, giving him a sly smile. "He's right. Look at his face when he sees Allura walk by and now. Complete difference." Hunk stated, making Pidge giggle and Lance to turn dark red.

Keith almost smirked.

Almost.

Lance began his usual banter with Hunk, making Pidge laugh as the two fought. Keith just stared at the pair, gripping his backpack with one hand. Eventually, Lance stopped yelling at Hunk, claiming that he "didn't have a thing for Allura" to which Hunk responded "Yeah, and I don't have a thing for Shay... Okay Lance, whatever."

"Anyway, we should all be heading to class sooner than later. We've got some new kids coming, I've heard. Gonna be super cool to have kids from the private school downtown here." Lance stated. Keith’s ears perked up. "We have new kids coming?" Great, another thing to trigger his anxiety is more people to make fun of his long hair and all black outfits. Fantastic.

"Yeah, my brother and his friend Takashi are both some of the ones to transfer!" Pidge said with a twinkle in her eye, "You guys are gonna love him, I promise!" Hunk put a finger to his chin, "Pidge if he's your brother, shouldn't he already be here with the other students?" Pidge fixed her glasses. "You're right, he's in the office right now. Probably settling the last bit of paperwork, getting assigned a tour guide, a schedule, etcetera." Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all began to talk amongst themselves. Keith stared off again.

Until something caught his nose. A flowery scent, one that reminded Keith of a forbidden place that he was never supposed to go. But oh god, was this place so enticing. The scent was no different. Thinking about how much someone's  _scent_  had affected him made him blush. Keith’s eyes were wide, his cheeks a rosy pink. "Uh... Keith? You alright?" Lance asked, clearly concerned for his friend. "Do you guys smell that?" Keith asked, "Smell what?" Pidge had asked.

Keith looked at them. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge all stared back confused. "I... Uh... Nothing. Forget about it." 

Keith couldn’t forget, though. The scent of a home just out of his reach. That’s what he finally figured out, the scent smelled like home. Like a cozy night by the fire. A candlelit that smelt like roses. The scent reminded him of a home.

A home that he never had.

Keith tried to ignore the scent for the most part. As the group wandered through the halls until the first class, Keith tried his best to interact with his friends while the intoxication of being so close to something was driving him crazy.

Eventually, the group departed to their classes. Lance had first period with Keith, and off they went.

“Dude, you okay?” Lance had asked. Keith was still struck. He had almost missed Lance’s question. “There’s something off. I can’t tell what’s going on, but my nose has been going crazy since I got here.” Lance perked up. “Woah, you sound like you actually want to get help this time. You never say this much to me so early in the morning.”

“Don’t push it.”

“Ah, there’s the Keith I know and love.”

“I’m serious, Lance. I need to know what the hell is going on. There’s a specific smell and it’s so… _intoxicating._ ” Lance looked back at his paper. The teacher had given them an assignment to do as partners, but there’s no way to work with Keith so distracted. “Do you want my honest opinion?” Lance asked quietly. Keith looked a bit shocked. Since when does Lance ask a question like that? What’s even crazier is that Lance actually looks _concerned._ That has seriously never happened before.

Keith gave him a shocked stare. It was a wonder that his jaw wasn’t on the floor. “Uh… Yes?” Keith had responded. Lance stuck the end of his pencil on his lip, almost biting it, and spoke softly. “I think your mate is close by,” Lance said. He then began to write some answers on the worksheet they had been given earlier.

Keith almost screamed. There was no way that could have happened. He’s been here too long. Too many opportunities have gone by. It’s not anyone at the school or he would have smelled them already. What the hell is that about?

“Who the hell could that be? There’s no one here that has such an enticing smell. Lance don’t play me like this.”

“I’m not. I’m deadly serious.” Keith stared. Lance shrugged. “The scent of a mate is supposed to be the strongest to smell and the hardest to resist. That’s what we’ve always been taught. It hasn’t changed since we’ve been here. There’s only one thing that’s changed today. And that’s-” Lance trailed off.

“Let’s stop talking about this, please.” Keith intervened. They began to finish their classwork when the realization of what Lance was saying hit him. Hard.

The only thing that’s changed is the new students that had just transferred. The only scents that Keith doesn’t know.

 

* * *

 

Keith made it through the next 2 classes just fine. The scent was still there, but it was distant and not as distracting as it had been in his first class.

Then lunch rolls around and that’s when things get interesting.

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had all met up with Keith after their 3rd period had ended. “So, what’s the lunch plan? We leaving? Staying?” Pidge, who was glued to the screen of her phone, piped in. “We gotta stay for a few more minutes. Matt wants to get a brief view of the cafeteria and the outdoor areas. And I’m assuming Takashi will be there as well since he’s my brothers best friend.” Keith almost audibly groaned. “After we meet up and give them a mini-tour, can we please go to that sweet diner downtown? I’m going to starve soon.” Hunk said. Lance agreed.

“Fine. I know Matt likes that place so we’re gonna be good to go.” Pidge sighed. “We should probably find out seating stuff since we know Matt and …Tak..Taki? are gonna come.” Lance said. Keith looked at him. “Taki? Really?” Lance looked offended. “Is there a different name we can call him? Taki isn’t gonna fit and I can’t remember his full name, so it’s either Taki or something else he likes being called.”

Pidge groaned. “I don’t know what his name is. I guess we’ll ask when he gets over here.”

Keith perked up. That scent was back. And it was getting strong.

“How do you not know the name of your brothers best friend?” Hunk asked. “He’s never mentioned another name around me. I’ve always called him Takashi. He’s never bothered to correct anyone on it, my whole family calls him Takashi.” Lance looked at Pidge. “Either way, I feel like he’s not going to take well to Taki.”

“Okay, so, what do we call Takashi other than… Takashi?” Keith asked. Right when the scent was right behind him.

“How about Shiro?”


	2. i need your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter names usually are just song lyrics so uh they don't usually have a connotation to the story but some of them might

“Oh, hey Takashi.” Pidge said. “Hey Katie. Long time no see.” Takashi said. “Shut the hell up, you saw me last night. Anyway, this is Hunk and… Where the hell did Lance and Keith go?” Pidge asked. “They just took off. Mumbled something about a bathroom.” Hunk replied. “Fuck, okay. Matt, Takashi, let’s give you guys a tour. Also, Lance has started calling you Taki so I’m assuming since you suggested Shiro we’ll just call you that instead.” Matt laughed at his sister. “Lance did that?” “Yeah, you sound surprised.”

While Hunk, Pidge, Matt, and Shiro went on the tour, Keith had stolen Lance and ran to the bathroom.

“Keith, what the fuck.” “It’s _him._ ” Lance took a second, and then realized what Keith was saying. Oh dear. Oh no.

“You’re fucking kidding, right? That Shiro guy? That’s what smells good to you?” Keith was scared. Terrified, even. “Lance, please. I need your help. You said that a mates scent was the strongest and hardest to resist. I can’t smell Matt over him. I can’t even smell _you_ over him.” Lance finally understood how bad this was.

“You can’t even smell me? Jesus, I thought I was the strongest scent to you. He’s outdone me?” Lance joked. “Lance, please. This can’t happen. At all. There’s no way in hell he can get close. He’s not allowed.” Keith sounded shaken. He spoke with anger through gritted teeth. “Why me? Why couldn’t I just be mateless?” Lance grabbed Keith by the shoulders. “Shut up. If he wasn’t meant to be let in, he wouldn’t smell the way he does. So please, put your bullshit aside and let this man do what he needs to do to make you his and him yours.” Lance stared at Keith’s face. He had to get through to this stubborn jerk.

“Lance, you’re the closest I’ve let anyone in. And that’s only because you’ve been here the longest. You know more than anyone else. How am I supposed to just let this man in? No way in hell.” Keith sounded scared. His voice started becoming shaky and Lance noticed. Lance brought Keith into a hug. “Look, Keith, I get it. I know it’s going to be super hard. But give Taki a chance. Maybe he’s different than everyone else. He seems sweet, and I doubt Pidge would even bother talking about him if he was a bad person. We know better, Keith. But seriously, this is an insane opportunity. You’ve gotta at least give it a shot, okay?” Lance pulled away and gave a short kiss to Keith’s forehead.

Keith sighed. “You’re right. I hate it.” Lance laughed. “Yeah, I know you do. Let’s go meet him properly now, okay?” Keith nodded. “Hey, Lance?” “Yeah, Keith?” “Thank you for the advice. I know I’m being difficult and I’m sorry.” Lance gave Keith a soft look, “It’s alright, Keith. Don’t worry about it.”

The two smiled at each other before walking to the front of the school to meet the rest of their friends.

* * *

“Where did you two go?” Hunk had asked, he and Pidge had just finished the mini-tour of the school. “I had to go and Keith offered to go with me.” Hunk just looked, Keith’s face a little pink. Lance tried to keep the eyes on him and not Keith.

“So, Taki, Matt, I’m Lance and this is Keith.” “It’s Shiro. Don’t call him Taki” Pidge said. Shiro laughed, as did Matt. They still found it strange that Lance had come up with Taki as a name.

“It’s very nice to meet you both,” Shiro stated. He smiled at the two, adding an extra little bit for Keith. Keith’s face flushed at that.

“So, because Keith walks and the only people who has a car is Hunk, Shiro, and Matt, we have to split up to do lunch downtown.” Keith side glanced at Lance. Keith knows this means trouble.

“So, I go with Hunk, Pidge and Keith go with Matt and Shiro.” Lance said, trying his hardest not to grin because he knew that Keith was going to go crazy with the scent of Shiro so close yet so _far_ away.

Keith sighed.

“…Matt? That okay with you?” “Yeah, we can take my car. You want shotgun and stick Keith and Shiro in the back seat?” Matt asked his sister, “Uh, duh I’m getting shotgun. Who else is going to control the music? I’ve heard what you guys listen to, it’s not my style.” Matt giggled, but the group made their ways to the car.

Keith pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

King keef: i actually hate you

Lovrboi lance: no u don’t. don’t play

Lance walked to Hunks car with a shit eating grin on his face, and Keith might have wanted to punch him in his stupid face even more so than usual.

* * *

Matt, Pidge, Keith, and Shiro made it to the car after confirming where they were going one last time. Hunk insisted the diner downtown since it was close, fairly cheap, and fast. Matt hopped in the driver seat and Pidge jumped into the passenger before Shiro even had a chance to catch up. Pidge was small and like a lightning bolt when she wanted to be.

And so the moment Keith was absolutely dreading. Sitting in the backseat with Shiro.

The same Shiro that he can smell from across the school. The same Shiro that smells like flowers and a warm, cozy fire. Like a home he never got to have.

Keith wanted to lay down, go to sleep, and never wake up. That would be much better than embarrassing himself in front of the person he might end up spending the rest of his life with.

Needless to say Keith didn’t speak as he got into the backseat of Matt Holt’s car.

Everyone had finally gotten situated in the car, Pidge immediately grabbing the aux cord to Matt’s car and playing a band called Wilderado. Keith groaned quietly as he climbed in the back seat. He tried to stay as far away from Shiro as absolutely possible.

It was incredibly hard for Keith to do considering how _nice_ Shiro smelled.

Keith stayed on his side, though, staring out of the window as Matt drove to the diner. Shiro looked at Keith, a questionable expression on his face. “So, you’re Keith, yes?” Shiro asked. He wanted to get closer to Keith to ask him questions in private, yet Keith moved closer to the window every time Shiro got slightly closer.

“Yeah.” Keith responded.

“Are you okay? You seem uncomfortable, can I do anything to ease you into comfort?” Shiro had asked. His voice was a lot more soothing than Keith wanted to admit. It feels like Shiro could talk Keith down out of all of his anxieties in one sitting, which is something that scared Keith even more so than the strong scent he was desperate for.

“I don’t like people.”

“Maybe you’ll learn.” Shiro had sighed calmly. He wanted to get more out of Keith.

“I don’t need a life lesson from someone I just met.”

“Fair enough, but I’m friends with a close friend of yours, maybe you should at least give me a chance.”\

“I don’t need to give you shit,” Keith seethed through gritted teeth. He finally turned to look at Shiro.

Big mistake. Shiro was calm, not threatened at all by Keith’s tone. Almost as if he was saying ‘ _I understand where you’re coming from, but I’m safe. You’re safe.’_

Keith wanted to _cry._ His face dropped after a second of looking into Shiro’s gaze. Shiro noticed and gave him a soft smile. And to that, Keith looked away again. A frown prominent on his face.

Thank God they were at the diner now.

King keef: u kno how I said I hate when ur right

Lovrboi lance: ye

King keef: I think ur right ab shiro too.

Lovrboi lance: u doubted me b4?

Lovrboi lance: im hurt


	3. sorrows touch

The diner wasn’t necessarily small, but it definitely wasn’t huge either. It was family owned and taken care of. Which is partially why the food is just so good. It’s not franchised so a lot of the ingredients are fresh and from around town.

“Alright, so, we sit down, we order, we split the bill? Keith, I’ve got you covered.” Hunk stated. Everyone seemed to agree. “Actually, if you don’t mind, I’d like to pay for Keith. That is what you were referring to?” Hunk stared at Shiro. “Uh, yeah, that’s… that’s definitely what I was referring to but… Keith? You okay with that?”

Keith grumbled a whatever and the group went inside.

The seating ended up with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge on one side, and Keith, Shiro, and Matt on the other. They grabbed a booth meant to seat 8, which just so happened to be Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Keith’s usual booth anyway.

Lance kept giving Keith side glances, ‘ _say something you insufferable nerd,’_ to which Keith looked back, ‘ _shut the fuck up you absolute walnut.’_  

Hunk was the first to speak up. “So, Matt, Shiro, how are you guys liking Garrison High?”

Matt, who was too involved in a conversation with Pidge, ended up accidentally ignoring Hunk. “I think we’re both enjoying it quite a bit. It’s nice to have a change in pace from private school to here.” Hunk nodded, and Shiro kept talking.

Meanwhile, Lance whispered to Keith. “So, I’m right?” Keith gave him a look, then glanced at Shiro. Keith noticed that he was pretty much engrossed in Hunk, so he gave Lance a response. “Dude, I was almost pissed. Then he gave me a look and all of my anger disappeared. Like, completely. Gone. Nothing was left until I had to force myself to look away. And that _scent_. Fuck, it smells warm and cozy.”

Lance smiled. “Can I tell you a secret?” Keith moved back a second. “Right here? With everyone else around?” “Lean in closer, dumbass.” Keith gave him a ‘fuck off’ look, but leaned in nonetheless. “Listen. Do you want to know how I’m right about this stuff?” Keith blinked. Was Lance about to tell him that he’d spent countless hours in the night doing ‘research’ on this? Or was Keith really about to see a side of Lance that not even _Hunk_ had seen.

“Uh… Yeah…?” Lance looked suspiciously at him. “Don’t tell anyone. Including Pidge, Hunk, Matt, and Shiro.”

Jesus, how bad could this be?

“Okay, I won’t,” Keith said. Lance still looked skeptical, but he knows that he can trust Keith. Even if Keith says ‘I hate you’ once a day to him.

“I know all of this because Allura is my mate.”

Holy fuck, Keith didn’t know what to expect, but it sure as hell wasn’t _that._ “No fucking way.”

“Yeah. I know, right? That’s why it affects me so much when you guys tease me about her. Because we both know, but she wants to keep it down low for a while. At least so she can focus on her studies overseas.” Keith gave him a sympathetic look. “How’s that going? For either of you?”

“It’s a bit difficult, you know? I can’t see her every day, but we do try to talk as much as possible. And she knows that I won’t turn on her. Other than that, I’m pretty sure she’s enjoying her time and studies. We both know how much studying means to her.” Lance giggled, and Keith smiled. “Yeah, it was hard to get her nose out of a book while she was here,” Keith let out a tiny laugh.

Shiro glanced over at an unsuspecting Keith. Shiro was caught off guard by Keith’s little laugh, but he smiled fondly nonetheless.

It felt, to Shiro, that he had known Keith for forever. Despite just meeting him, Shiro truly felt like Keith was someone he could protect and love. Cherish and worship.

“Shiro? You alright?” Hunk asked him. Shiro finally stopped looking at Keith, who was now blushing furiously, and realized that he had zoned out on Hunk talking. “Oh. Yeah, sorry about that, Hunk.” Hunk brushed it off, he wasn’t hurt any. He knew he could ramble a bit and he could tell that something with Keith and Shiro was happening anyway.

He’d have to ask Lance about it later.

At that point, a waitress had come by and gotten the orders for the group, slightly sighing at how large the group itself had been.

Despite being across from each other, Lance texted Keith.

Lovrboi Lance: u good? U ordered a salad. Wth dude.

King keef: I don’t want shiro to spend that much on me. I can’t burden someone I just met. That'd be rude.

Lovrboi lance: yea but denying urself the pleasure of food is worse.

Keith didn’t respond to that. He put his phone away and Lance gave him a look.

“So, Taki-“ “Why must you call him that?” “Oh, Pidge. You have a lot to learn about me if you think I’m going to drop a name as good as Taki.” Lance pointed a finger at her, winking.

“So, anyway. Taki, what do you like doing for fun? We know all sorts of juicy details about Matt, but nothing about you.” Lance said. Matt laughed, of course, his sister had babbled about him.

“Oh. Uh, well.” Shiro looked up, thinking about a decent response. “Hmm. That’s a bit difficult. Most times I’m over at Matt’s house playing video games or studying. Other than that I’m at my house fixing up bikes and other cars that people need help with.” Shiro linked his own hands together. He didn’t mind talking about himself, but he was hoping it was Keith who had asked rather than Lance.

“Interesting. So you’re like a mechanic without a business card?” Lance asked. “Yeah, I guess you can say that. It started with people seeing me fixing up my bike and progressed into me helping them when I have time.”

“Interesting.” Lance gave Keith a look. “You own a motorcycle?” Keith had asked. His voice was soft, anxious even. Shiro could smell his anxiety and it almost hurt.

Shiro smiled, an attempt to calm Keith down. It seemed to work since the sour scent of anxiety had turned down a bit. “Yeah, it was my dad’s bike. Then once I was old enough, I got it. And now it’s mine.” Shiro softened his look even more so than before. He wanted Keith to know that it’s okay to talk.

“That’s really cool,” Keith mumbled, his cheeks a rosy-tinted pink. Keith looked away from Shiro. The gaze he was under was becoming too much.

“I could show you one day, I normally don’t drive it to school since I’m at Matt’s so often, but it’d be nice to take it out for a while,” Shiro said. He almost missed the way Keith’s eyes had lit up. “Do you ride?” Shiro asked. Keith gave a solemn look.

“My dad did. He’d always take my mom and me out.”

“Food’s arrived!” Hunk nearly yelled, he could tell Keith was starting to get bad. His parents were always a touchy subject and if he hadn’t changed it, Shiro would have asked more questions.

Lovrboi Lance: hey, don’t worry ab that. Were out having fun. Focus on that instead <3

King keef: ok, sure

Keith ate his food in silence while everyone else talked amongst themselves.


	4. darling, it's cold outside

The rest of lunch and the school day was filled with small talk and the group getting to know Shiro a bit more. They had already known a bit about Matt since he’s Pidge’s brother, but Shiro was unknown territory for them. And the group, specifically Lance, was nosy.

Other than the occasional personal question though, the day ended well. It was a good first day of a new school for him and Matt.

“Hey, Takashi? Do you want a ride home or back to mine?” Matt looked at him through the rear-view mirror. “Home would be lovely, actually. I need to do some catching up on mechanic stuff.” Matt nodded and drove to Shiro’s house so he could drop Shiro off.

The ride there was decently silent on Shiro’s part. Pidge had controlled the music again, and she and Matt had done more discussing of schoolwork and Garrison High in general. As Shiro stepped out of the car, he gave Matt a wave and walked to his door, reaching in his bag for his keys.

Shiro had a lot of thinking to do. He got his door unlocked and set his bag down, placing his keys on the table by the door and walking into the kitchen.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Keith.

No matter how hard he tried, the images of the shaggy-haired junior plagued every inch of his mind. His dark outfits, violet eyes, soft voice. And his _scent_. That’s what truly drove Shiro crazy. He smelled like a flower patch in the middle of a meadow. A light hint of lavender and cinnamon as well. Something crisp in the hoard of softness.

Shiro knew what that meant. When a scent was so strong it overpowered everyone else. He knew exactly what that was. It was the thing his parents had always talked about. It’s what he had envied about them. He always wanted a mate, especially one with a strong as bond as his parents.

And he found it in the shy kid who seemed so scared of everything around him. Including Shiro.

God, he just wanted to _hold_ Keith. To have something so sweet smelling close to him. He couldn’t stand the idea of anyone else but _him_ touching Keith. He knew that was an unrealistic expectation, but until his bond was finalized, any other scent other than Shiro’s own on Keith’s body drove him insane.

He just wanted Keith for his own. He wanted Keith to be living with him. He wanted Keith to sleep in his bed.

Fuck, he wanted Keith to be _happy._

Shiro sighed. He was nearly death gripping his counters.

There was a reason that Shiro was always at the Holt’s house. His house was too quiet. It was a two-bedroom house, with only one occupied bedroom. He can’t bring himself to get rid of this house. Especially since it was his parent's house before they passed away a few days after he had turned 17.

Shiro wasn’t allowed in the foster system. He was too old. However, he was allowed to keep his parent's house for his own, as long as he had money for bills and food. Which doing mechanic work paid for. He always told his neighbors that they don’t need to pay him, but it eventually became a mini-business after his neighbors had insisted on paying and telling their friends about how good and polite of a man he is.

Shiro didn’t complain though. The job paid for his food and bills. He still felt bad about taking the money from something that he just enjoyed doing for fun, but people insisted and now he basically takes what people will give him.

He didn’t like how quiet it was here. It scared him a little. Anything could happen in a room full of silence. Something or someone could pop up and scare you, something tragic could happen, or maybe nothing at all and so you sit there in an anxiety induced panic about absolutely nothing.

Shiro sighed again. He walked over to his bag and picked it up. He then went to his room and sat at his desk. He really did need to do some work… And by work, he was going to do more research on mates.

 

* * *

 

 

Luckily for Lance and Hunk, they lived side by side. The two have been childhood best friends since Lance moved from Cuba. Lance and Hunk have been each other’s support through everything. Bullies, presenting, and now mates. So, it’s not a shock that Hunk catches on fairly quickly that Lance is helping Keith with something to do with Shiro.

Which is where the two are at now. Sitting on the floor of Hunk’s room playing a game of Mario Kart.

“Hey, mind telling me what’s up with Keith and Shiro?” Hunk had asked. “As much as I want to, I gotta respect Keith and say that yes, I do mind.” Hunk had gotten quiet. He didn’t know the full story of Keith. It seemed that out of everyone in the friend group, Allura and Lance had gotten the closest to Keith.

“That’s fair. I know Keith doesn’t trust me as much as he does you and Allura, so I won’t push it. But make sure Keith knows that if anything happens, we’ve got his back.” Hunk glanced at Lance and gave him a smile. Lance laughed. “Of course, Hunk. I’ll let him know.”

The game of Mario Kart continued.

“How are things with you and Allura, by the way? Is she doing good? Have you been doing good?” Hunk asked as he got to the final lap on the map the two were playing. Hunk was in 2nd place, Lance was in 6th. “Yeah, she’s really enjoying Europe with her dad and Coran. We talk every day still unless she says that she needs to review for a test or get some extra sleep. I let her do as she pleases.” Lance said. He got a soft, love-struck smile on his face.

“You miss her, don’t you?” Hunk had glanced at Lance’s expression. “More than anything, but I know that this was needed for her. She really like’s studying abroad. Especially having her dads there with her too.” Hunk gave his friend a pat on the back. “She’ll be home soon. She just has to finish out the year, right?” Lance nodded.

“Yeah, and then I can be safe in her arms again. The ‘welcome home’ sex is gonna be fantastic.” Lance smirked.

Hunk shoved him. “You’re so damn gross,” Hunk laughed. Soon enough, Lance joined in the laughter too.

  

* * *

 

Matt: Takashi, don’t forget you told Keith about the bike. Might as well ride that to school tomorrow and become the Garrison’s ‘bad boy’

Takashi: Haha, thanks, Matt. I had almost forgotten. I gotta do some more work on her and then she’ll be rideable.

Matt: Whatever works, man.

Shiro set his phone down after reading the last response from Matt. He had gotten quite a bit of research done, so he decided that now was as good a time as any to go work on his bike. Shiro changed out of a jacket and pants to a tank top and some gym shorts, that way he could shower most of the dirt he’d end up getting on his hands.

He went out to the garage, turned the light on, and got to work.

After about two hours of working on his bike, Shiro had finally gotten it to start up. He smiled to himself, grabbed his helmet, and went out for a test drive. He needed to make sure the bike was a smooth ride before he even thought about driving to Garrison High tomorrow.

Shiro got back home and put on his helmet and bike away. He smiled to himself, thinking about Keith’s expression as he pulled into the parking lot.

The thought made him want to go to sleep so he could wake up and find out just exactly how much Keith’s eyes could light up.

Shiro walked inside the house, grabbed a quick bowl of cereal for dinner, took a shower, and went to bed wishing the morning would come faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a tumblr taki-shirogane
> 
> also, game time. guess the song title of my chapters either in the comments of the chapter or in my ask box in tumblr ! <3


	5. two lovers in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note: in this au, Betas have a more platonic bond with Alphas and omegas than a mating bond. They’re more likely to mate with humans than Alphas. 
> 
> I never clarified that before, but every omegaverse is different. Including mine

Keith, as much as he hated exercising, didn’t actually mind walking to school that much. It was kind of his calm before the storm of anxiety he’d get by walking into a high school full of people who’d pretend to know him. Plus, it was one of the very few times he was allowed to have both headphones in his ears.

Today, however, things went a little different.

See, about a quarter of the way to the school, Shiro had driven his bike up next to Keith. Keith, who noticed the loud rumbling, looked to the side and noticed none other than Shiro. The surprised expression Keith got on his face after seeing _fucking Shiro_ on a _motorcycle_ made Shiro smirk at the younger teen.

“That’s your bike?” Keith asked; he had one headphone in his hand now after he had pulled it out of his ear long enough to talk to Shiro. Shiro let out a small laugh. “Would I be driving it if it wasn’t?” Keith looked down at the ground, a pink tint to his cheeks. “No, I guess not.” Shiro noticed the tiny blush and decided to ask Keith “Hey, you want a ride?” Keith’s eyes sparkled. “You’re kidding.”

“I’ll have you know that I am deadly serious,” Shiro said with a smile. Keith gave him an odd look. He wasn’t expecting a kindness like this from someone he just met. “You don’t want to give me a ride. Trust me on that.” Keith said as he went to put the headphone back into his ear. “Well, now I’m _definitely_ giving you a ride. Hop on. I brought an extra helmet for a reason.”

Keith stood there in shock for a few seconds.

Takashi _fucking_ Shirogane asked to give Keith a ride to school.

Keith grabbed the helmet and hopped on the bike, holding on to Shiro’s waist tightly. The butterflies that occurred in the pairs stomachs wasn’t something they could ignore. The scent of each other was also driving them crazy. Keith’s grip and scent on Shiro had made him a bit distracted while driving, considering he wanted to turn Keith’s body around so they could face each other. And damn, did Shiro want to kiss Keith’s lips with all of the passion in the world.

As much as Shiro didn’t want to admit it, he also liked having Keith’s arms locked around him from behind. It was kind of like cuddling but with more purpose. It made Shiro feel good to think about coaxing Keith out of his shell long enough for them to cuddle.

Shiro was already in deep, and he didn’t even know Keith’s last name yet.

Little did Shiro know, but Keith was having the same mini-dilemma that Shiro had had earlier.

Keith was overwhelmed with the scent of safety and warmth and _Shiro._ His face, even though it’s covered by a helmet, is still so _close_ to Shiro’s back and neck. And Keith’s arms could feel _abs, dammit!_ If Shiro could get any physically hotter, Keith might spontaneously combust right then and there on the back of Shiro’s bike with a death grip around said man’s waist.

Both were in too deep. And they’d only known about each other for a day.

The duo was going crazy being so close to one another and not being able to do what they wanted to. Shiro wanted nothing more than to hold and protect the man behind him, and Keith just wanted to curl into Shiro’s gentle touch.

Shiro had made it to the school. Neither one of them wanted to let go. Keith let his touch linger a bit longer before finally letting Shiro step off of the bike and taking his helmet off. Shiro noticed.

“Do you walk every day?” Shiro had asked, putting his hand out to take Keith’s helmet from him to put away.

 Keith nodded. “It’s a bit of a walk, but I’ve been doing it for years, so I don’t mind.” Shiro leaned against his bike; Keith did the same. Shiro’s arms were crossed while one of Keith’s hands was on his bookbag and the other stuck in his pocket.

“No one can give you a ride here? What do you do when it rains?” Shiro asked, facing Keith. Keith was looking towards the ground, but he could feel Shiro’s eyes on him. He wasn’t intimidated though, he could see the soft and concerned expression on Shiro’s face.

For some strange reason, Keith wasn’t scared right now. He wasn’t anxious, he felt safe with Shiro. Maybe it was because of his scent and the whole mate thing, but he’s truly never felt safe like _this_ before.

“I walk. It’s no different, I just wear a jacket and grab an umbrella.” Keith mumbled. “I can sometimes ask Pidge or Lance for a ride, but I live opposite of Lance and Pidge always leaves a lot later than I need to, so I walk instead,” Keith said. “You’re not worried about getting sick or hurt? Or even worse? The streets are dangerous, Keith.” Shiro had stated.

“I don’t need you to give me a lecture, okay? I know what I’m doing. I’ve been doing it for years. Plus-“ _It’s not like anyone’s gonna miss me_ Keith almost muttered. “It’s not like we’re friends, Shiro. Thanks for the ride, now please quit worrying about me. I’m fucking fine.” Keith got off the bike and walked inside the school, leaving Shiro there alone and shocked.

Keith was close to _tears._ He _yelled_ at _Shiro!_ God, fuck. Keith just couldn’t tell Shiro about the issues he’s had to deal with. There’s no way he could let Shiro _into his head!_ Keith gripped his bag tighter, gritting his teeth. He made it to the bathroom near his first period immediately locking himself in a stall. He threw his head onto his hands.

Keith was panicking. His breathing had gotten heavy, his chest felt tight, and his thoughts were running a mile a minute.

He yelled at Shiro. He almost spilled something mentioning his depression. He could have been asked about a family. About friends that may or may not care about him. And god, Keith was gonna hate himself for a while for yelling at Shiro. He shouldn’t yell at the one person he’s destined to be with but _fuck_ he did it more to shut himself up than to actually hurt Shiro.

Keith told him to _fuck off._  The exact opposite of what he wanted Shiro to do. Keith began to cry. He slid down to the floor of the stall and curled in on himself. His hands still covered his face, but they were now wet with tears.

A minute after Keith had started crying, someone burst through the door. “Keith?!” It was Lance, despite being tall and lanky, managed to slide himself underneath of the stall door and face Keith, who was now full on crying with red cheeks and eyes. “Oh, Keith. What happened? Can you tell me? Breathe, Keith. It’s okay, you’re safe. Breathe. In, out. In, out. Match my breathing, okay? You’re alright, Keith.” Lance instructed Keith through the aftermath of his attack.

Keith was sniffling and letting a few tears loose, but not in the middle of a panic attack any longer.

“Good, you’re okay Keith. Can you tell me what happened?” Lance asked, he wasn’t necessarily expecting a response from Keith; he usually went nonverbal for a while after his attacks, but today Keith was desperate for reassurance and advice. “I yelled at Shiro. I told him to leave me alone. _I was wrong and stupid!_ ” Keith said, letting his hands go to his hair and tug. Lance took his hands and set them on Keith’s knees. “Hey, hey, hey. None of that, okay? Shiro definitely isn’t going to leave you alone. He already knows you enough to tell me about what had happened and that I needed to talk to you immediately.”

Keith looked up at Lance in shock. “Shiro told you to come find me?” Lance gave him a soft smile. “Yeah, despite only knowing you for a day, I can tell he cares about you more than an average Joe would. Would you mind telling me how things played out? Shiro didn’t give me any details, he just told me that you were really upset and he would have made things worse.” Lance stated. He moved to sit next to Keith and put his arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“He drove his bike to school and saw me walking on the way. We had extra time to spare so we talked for a bit and I mentioned I walk every day. He started asking me a bunch of questions like ‘what about rain? What happens when someone kidnaps you’ or something like that. I told him not to worry because nothing was gonna happen, and then I told him to leave me alone and that we’re… I told him we aren’t friends.” Keith mumbled the last few words, the more he thought about them the more they hurt him.

He hated that he said that to Shiro. Especially considering that he wants to be near Shiro more than anything.

Lance softly rubbed Keith’s shoulders. “You wanted to say something else to him, didn’t you? You stopped yourself by saying something harsh. I understand. I think he does too. Doesn’t mean it’s healthy at all, but it’s understandable. Keith, listen. As much as you don’t want to believe that Shiro does care about you, everyone can see it. And he is the one that made me run in here looking for you. Otherwise, I would have just waited for you to show up.” Lance let out a soft laugh.

“I… I need to apologize, don’t I?” Keith asked. “Yeah,” Lance gave him a soft, warm expression. “An apology is definitely in order. Whenever you’re ready, Shiro will be too.” Keith smiled at him.

“Thank you, Lance. For everything.”


	6. your world is on fire but you've still got your youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content is/will be the same, but now its timed correctly and not jacked to shit

School had started for the day and Keith wasn’t really feeling up to speaking. Lance was right, Keith was probably going to be nonverbal for a while even if Lance helped him out a bit. Even so, Lance still helped Keith when he could. Throughout the class, Lance would give reassuring words or glances at Keith, making sure he knows that ‘hey, you’re okay. You’re safe.’

Keith would give a small smile to Lance every time he got one, ‘thank you, really. Thanks a lot.’

Lance texted Pidge and Hunk to let them know that Keith was not gonna be talking that much, which got a ‘You got it’ and ‘I’ll make him something soon’.

With those texts, Pidge and Hunk, who also had classes with Keith, made sure to give him the same looks and words. “Lance didn’t give any details, just that you’re having a rough day.” To which Keith responded with a small smile and a hushed “Thank you.”

When lunch rolled around, Keith was still a bit of a mess. He still met up with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge for lunch, and he knew that sooner than later Shiro and Matt would show up.

“Okay, so, since we went to the diner yesterday, I figured we could all grab some sandwiches or something and then eat outside like at the park or something. Is that good with everyone?” Pidge had made the suggestion, and no one had objected. It was pretty nice outside.

“Alright, there we go. Sandwiches and a park. Cool.” Pidge said.

“So let’s go grab some subs from that shop downtown. I’m dying for some of their pasta salad.” Hunk stated.

“Alright, so, driving arrangements?” “Uh… same as yesterday?” Pidge asked. “I’ve got my bike today, so I can take someone,” Shiro said, glancing toward Keith. “So, Hunk and Keith, Matt and Pidge, and I’ll ride with Taki?” Lance suggested.

“Actually, if Keith doesn’t mind, I’d like him to ride with me.” Keith almost groaned. Of course, Shiro wanted Keith to ride the bike with him. Lance glanced at Keith. “Keith? That okay buddy?” Keith looked at Lance, before giving a tiny nod.

Lance pulled Keith away for a second. “Hey, you don’t have to agree. It’s just a suggestion for now, but maybe Shiro wants to talk things out? This could be good you know?” Keith sighed. “I need to apologize anyway.” He mumbled. Lance gave him one last concerned look before saying, “okay, as long as you’re okay with it.”

“Alright. So, Hunk and you are gonna ride with me and Matt. It saves gas for Hunk. Keith will be with Shiro” Lance agreed. “Yeah, we're all good to go then.”

With a few more agreements from the group, Shiro and Keith walked to Shiro’s bike, while everyone else went off to Matt’s car.

 

* * *

 

“Keith, you alright?” Shiro asked, “I know this morning I was intruding a bit. And I’m sorry for trying to act like a parent or overly obsessed partner. You’re your own person and you’ve been walking for a while so you know what you’re doing. I should have respected that.” Shiro said as he grabbed his helmets from the bags on his bike and handed one to Keith. Keith was staring at him, shocked. “You’re… Are you apologizing? I should be apologizing. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m really sorry, Shiro. I know you had good intentions I just have my own shit to deal with. I don’t want you to worry so much because I can handle things and I really really didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m so fucking sorry.”

Shiro put his hands on Keith’s shoulders “Keith, Keith, hey, relax sweetheart. It’s okay, it’s alright. I’m not mad at you, it’s okay. Calm down,” Keith knew that tone. But frankly, he didn’t care. He also didn’t care that he had begun to cry in front of Shiro. It was the calm, relaxing tone that Shiro had used against him, the voice of an Alpha. It was the one thing that was going to calm Keith down, no matter what the circumstance.

“Y-you’re not ang-angry?” Keith sniffled. Shiro smiled, “absolutely not, honey. How could I be angry at you, darling? I’m not surprised you yelled at me, you were doing it to protect yourself.” Shiro gave him a reassuring smile. “Keith, listen. I shouldn’t have intruded, okay? It’s still my fault. I realize that we haven’t known each other long enough for me to be this worried about you. I am because you seem like a wonderful person with fantastic friends.” You also smell delightful to me. Like home. Shiro didn’t add the last part. He wanted to so badly, but he knew that there’s a chance Keith wouldn’t react well.

Keith smiled. “Thank you,” alpha. “Shiro.”

Shiro returned the smile. “We should probably go and get food and meet up with everyone else, sweetheart.” Keith’s heart fluttered at the name and he nodded.

The pair got on the bike and drove off of campus.

 

* * *

 

“Jesus fuck! What took you guys so long?! Pidge wouldn’t let us eat until you guys got here.” “Shove it, Lance.” Lance was shocked because Keith had told him to shove it. Had Shiro made him feel better?

“Doesn’t matter, we’re here now, let’s eat,” Shiro said as he sat down with his and Keith’s food. He made sure to have a spot for Keith, patting it lightly. Keith sat next to Shiro happily.

“Keith, how ya doing buddy? Feeling better?” Lance asked. Keith smiled at him. “Much. Thank you for asking, Lance” Lance wasn’t used to seeing happy Keith. But he was really glad that he’d made an appearance.

lovrboi lance: u good?

King keef: he’s the one. It’s a little scary. But I know. He’s it. He’s the one.

lovrboi lance: … is he an alpha?

King keef: :)

Lovrboi lance: kEITH

King keef: listen, ive never felt safer w him. Its so weird and im scared but this is gonna be good, i swear

Lovrboi lance: if he hurts u i kill him

King keef: good fuckin luck, u see how built he is? :p

Lovrboi lance: does he kno?

Keith didn’t respond to that one.

“Who are you texting?” Shiro glanced at Keith, the rest of the group was talking amongst themselves, but Keith was buried in his phone. “I. Uh.. No one?” Keith responded. “Don’t lie to me, sweetheart.”

Keith knew that Shiro was just teasing, but those words affected him more than they should have. It made him feel like he could give up control at any given second. That he could just let go and be himself in the presence of Shiro.

“Okay, fine. I was texting Lance, he was asking me about what had happened.” Keith took a bite of his sandwich, blushing lightly. Shiro let out a small laugh, “there’s no reason to be shy about texting your friend, even if the friend is sitting right across from you.” Shiro giggled. Keith thought the noise was heavenly.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want you to think I was weird for texting someone who's right there,” Keith said. His blush getting a little bit deeper. Shiro thought it was adorable. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance have literally never seen Keith this happy before. But god, was it refreshing.

Keith was happy. Truly happy. In the back of his head, he knew it wouldn’t last. But for now, with Shiro and his friends at his side, he really has found his guiding lights in the tunnel of darkness.


	7. give me a run for my money (just love me)

Shiro was conflicted. It’s been about a month now since he and Matt have transferred to Garrison High. He loves Pidge’s friends and has been doing really well in his classes. Shiro also tries to pick up Keith when he can, but can’t figure out where he lives and is too afraid to ask.

Shiro is also consistently at the Holt’s house, so most of the time he misses Keith by a few minutes anyway.

Shiro knew that something was up with Keith. He could tell. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he knew he couldn’t be mated to a Beta. And Keith smelt too much like a Beta to fit the description of an Omega.

For now, Shiro decides to suffer in silence. He yearns for Keith to be right next to him while they’re apart. Instead, he texts Keith. It’s the closest he can get to talking to the younger male outside of school grounds.

Sherow: Hey, Keith! How are you?

Keith: y do u type in perfect english dude its texting ur allowed to jack shit up

Sherow: … I see. Is this better?

Keith: sure, jan

Sherow: you never answered my questionnnn

Keith: oh, worm? Anyway yeah im alright thanks for asking

Sherow: just alright?????? What’s wrong?

Keith: relax, im fine, just a bit tired of people.

Sherow: is someone bothering you?

Shiro put his phone away for a bit. It was dinner time at the Holt’s house, so he respectively placed his phone in his pocket and anxiously ate his dinner.

“Dude, you alright? You’re freaking the he...ck out.” Pidge realized she wasn’t alone and decided to not curse around her parents. This made Matt giggle slightly and Shiro blushed. “Ah, yeah, I’m okay. I’m waiting for Keith to text me back, that’s all.”

Sam Holt looked up at Shiro. As did Colleen Holt. “Keith? Is that who you’ve been obsessing about lately?” Shiro’s blush deepened. “Yeah, it has.” Sam and Colleen smiled at each other before smiling at Shiro. “It sounds like you’ve found your mate then, Shiro, we’re happy for you.” Shiro smiled back before looking down lightly.

Pidge spoke up. “Wait, that can’t be right. Shiro, aren’t you an Alpha?” Shiro glanced at Pidge. Everyone at the dinner table turned to her as well. “I… Yes?” Shiro blinked. “But Keith is a Beta? Right? That’s what everyone else smells too? I can’t be the only one.” Pidge asked. Matt looked at his food. “She’s right. He is a Beta. There’s no denying that one at all. He borderline reeks of it.” Matt said. Shiro looked down at the table. He no longer felt hungry.

“It’s true. I don’t know what to do about it. I still want him to be mine and I know that it will still take a while,” Shiro began, but Pidge interrupted. “Yeah, no kidding. I’ve known Keith for almost 4 years now and I still don’t even know what his favorite color-” “Red.” Shiro smiled. He remembered that coming up in a conversation once. He was telling Keith about a rainbow he had seen, and Keith had spilled that his favorite color was red, a deep, almost blood red.

Pidge blinked. “Holy _shit!_ He’s opening up to you?!” “ _Katy!”_ “Sorry, mom.” Shiro blinked. “Has he not to you and the others?”

“He’s been over quite a few times with Hunk and Lance but he doesn’t say much to Matt, mom, or dad. He rarely talks to me. I’m more friends with Hunk and Lance.

Shiro took a bite of his food.

“That’s strange. I wasn’t aware he was like that? He’s different with me.” Shiro said after he had finished his bite, of course. “Yeah, well, clearly something is up between you two or else he wouldn’t act like that. Hunk and I have been trying to crack the ‘Keith code’ for years. Lance is the only one who’s gotten closer than any of us, but Hunk and I are still in the dark.”

Matt giggled. “Keith code? That’s what you guys came up with?” Pidge took a bite of her food and responded, “Listen, you try to find something to crack when the guy you’re trying to crack doesn’t even say _hi_ to you on a daily basis.”

 

* * *

 

Once dinner had ended, Shiro offered to help Colleen with the dishes, but Sam had already volunteered. He decided to meet Matt in his room, where Pidge was already laying on the bed on her stomach with her legs in the air. 

“Alright, Ro. Let’s talk.” Shiro had barely walked through the door before Pidge started interrogating him. “I… I don’t… I can’t get out of this, can I?” Shiro sighed, Matt looked at him. “Nope.”

“So, you think Keith is your mate. And you’re an alpha and he’s a beta, which is a bit of a problem, the Keith code is still not entirely cracked, but slightly chipped, and he’s a _beta!_ That shouldn’t be a thing, right? Biologically that’s not a thing that is supposed to happen. There’s plenty of Omega’s nowadays, you’d think that they’d all be paired with their type of alpha.”

“The only thing I can think of is suppressants and scent blockers?” Matt suggested. “Yeah, but to smell _that distinctly_ of a Beta?? I feel like if it is suppressants, that’s some pretty heavy shit and is probably not healthy. At all.” Pidge stated.

Shiro groaned loudly and sprawled out on the floor. “Why is this so difficult? Hey wait a second, did he ever text me back?” Shiro dug his hand into his pocket for his phone.

Sherow: is someone bothering you?

_Read 6:34 PM_

“ _Fuck!_ Something’s wrong with him. I asked because I could feel something off.” Pidge and Matt sat behind Shiro, peeking over his shoulder to look at the text exchanges.

Sherow: keith? U okay?

Keith: fine.

Sherow: please don’t lie to me, keith.

Keith: drop it. Dont feel like talking about it. Leave it fucking be.

Shiro was taken back by the aggressive response and audibly winced. Pidge gave a ‘ _hey Shiro what the Fuck was that noise’_ look. When Shiro saw, he spoke. “That shouldn’t have hurt. The way he said it hurts. He’s hurting. Somethings really wrong.” Shiro kept typing. Matt watched silently.

Sherow: okay, i’ll drop it for now. Can i do something to make you feel better?

Keith: i dont need ur sympathy, shiro. Im fine. Drop it and go to bed or something. Or whatever you do at 8 pm.

Sherow: u want me to leave u alone?

_Read 8:05 PM_

“Christ. What if he says yes? What if I can’t help him? He needs me. I can tell. Fuck, what do I do?” Shiro was nearly _whining._ He’s sure he sounded pathetic. But he cares deeply about Keith already.

“Holy fucking Christ. He really is your mate. Fuck, okay listen. Relax first, breathe and focus. If he says yes, then give him some space but let him know that if he wants to talk about anything _and Everything_ then you’re there to help him, okay? Other than that, text Lance and make sure Keith’s actually okay.” Matt said. He was being the voice of reason and Shiro knew that.

Shiro’s phone vibrated. It broke his heart.

Keith: please do.

And at that moment, Shiro could feel a slight discomfort with his left eye, and on his right arm. At that moment, he definitely knew something was wrong.

Sherow: if u need anything ( i mean anything keith) im here ok? I can come pick you up if u need it. Just lmk.

_Read 8:47 PM_

 

* * *

 

Taki: Lance. I need you to check on Keith, please. He doesn’t trust me enough yet to talk. He’s hurt. Please lance i need you to do this for me

Lance: breathe, taki. I’ll talk to him. Promise.

Taki: thank you. It means a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was asked about the dynamic of beta's/alphas: basically, every au is different. in mine, there is a good bit of omega's. like a 1 to 1 ratio of alphas-omegas. meaning every alpha can and does have an omega. beta's can be mated to humans, other beta's and such like that, but mating to an alpha would not be satisfactory (mainly during a rut and stuff like that.) 
> 
> i also have a tumblr (taki-shirogane) and can take questions there as well as the comment section here :)


	8. we're six feet underground inside my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small details could mean the largest foreshadowing.

Shiro was losing his goddamn mind.

“ _Keith’s got his own issues to deal with. None of us can help him right now. We have to wait this out. Trust me.”_ Lance had told him.

But it had been 4 days since he had last had any contact with Keith. Shiro sent him desperate messages once a day, telling him ‘hey, im here if you need me. Just one call away. Stay safe.’

It always had that stupid receipt that _taunted_ Shiro. ‘ _Read… Read… Read.’_

The only thing that had kept Shiro’s mind at bay was the ROTC program at Garrison High.

Since Shiro was more sweaty and gross than usual, and his consistent whines throughout the night bugged Matt a bit, he was sent home to calm down and get in an environment where they knew he would be forced to take care of himself.

Kind of shitty on their behalf, but Pidge had told Matt that if she had to listen to Shiro’s whining _“one more goddamn time and i’m going to snap his fucking neck.”_ So Shiro politely left and realized that it’s what he needs.

However, things got interesting right after lunch. Matt and Shiro had been walking to English class and Lance had caught them right before they walked into the door.

“Hey, it’s a really bad day for Keith. Be careful with him, okay? Please.” Lance was panting, doubled over from running. Shiro blinked, “Of course I’ll be careful with him, Lance. Thank you for the warning.” Shiro and Matt walked into English, and Lance had gone to history, taking a brief stop at the waterfountain.

Halfway through English, Shiro’s phone buzzed

Keith: ahro

Keith: fukc I mean shhrio

Keith: i eed oyu

Sherow: Hey, hey hey, calm down, sweetheart. What’s going on?

Keith: panicc. Ccrying

Sherow: breathe, honey. Send me your location, ill be there soon, okay? Breathe for me, Keith. Calm down, you’re okay.

Keith: not ok ay. N ot okay

Sherow: you will be. I’ll be there soon.

“Matt, I need to go. I need to go right now.” Matt looked at Shiro. “Tell Mr. Ulaz, he’d probably understand.” Shiro nodded and got up to go ask Mr. Ulaz if he could leave.

“Mr. Ulaz?” “Ah, Shiro, hello. How are you doing? You’ve been off lately.” Shiro scratched the back of his neck. “My mate’s been hurting lately and not responding to me. We’re friends but not very close friends yet. Speaking of which, he needs me desperately. May I please leave early to be there for him? Please, Mr. Ulaz. I need to do this.” Shiro pleaded. Ulaz thought for a minute before giving him a soft smile. “Go ahead, Shiro. I’ll let the office and other teachers know what’s going on.” Shiro didn’t need to be told twice. He nearly ran out the door and to his bike.

He plugged the address Keith had sent him into his GPS on his phone. “ _Fuck!”_ He shouted.

The address was for the foster home nearby.

* * *

Shiro tossed his helmet off. He had nearly forgotten to turn his bike off, too. That’s how frantic he was. He ran inside, and a woman was at the front desk. 

“Good afternoon, sir. My name is Honerva. How may I help you today?” The lady, Honerva, had asked him.

“My friend, Keith Kogane. He sent me this address. I need to see him. Please, it’s important.”

Honerva faltered.

“Sir, I can’t let you do that. Keith Kogane hasn’t been feeling well lately. He’s off limits for now.” Shiro could feel anger boiling up inside. Something told him that Honerva wasn’t telling him everything. Something’s very _very_ wrong.

“Let me see Keith. Now. He’s my goddamn _mate.”_ Shiro seethed. Honerva gasped. She knew that he had her cornered now. There’s no way she could deny something like a bond. Especially now that Shiro was there long enough for Keith to smell him.

Honerva’s lips turned into a tight line. “Whatever he does to you then, don’t say that I didn’t warn you. He got into a fight with one of our other kids, too. Be careful.” She was leading him to Keith.

Shiro didn’t really need it, he could smell Keith. And there was something different about his scent.

Shiro was too worried and frantic to focus on Keith’s scent entirely, just on _find him, find him, find him, please!_

Honerva took him to a room separate from the others. Shiro could hear crying on the other side.

Honerva took her keys out, unlocked the door, and said “have fun.” and walked away.

Shiro’s heart _broke._ There Keith was, on his knees with his hands in his hair, _sobbing._ Shiro walked into the room, shut the door, and spoke.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Keith turned to look at him, once he realized it was Shiro, Keith got up and ran into his arms. Keith’s arms had gone around Shiro’s neck, and Shiro’s arms found themselves wrapping around Keith’s small waist.

“Shiro. Shiro. Shiro. Shiro. Shiro. _Alpha. Alpha. Alpha.”_ Keith couldn’t control his mouth anymore. He was too far gone. He needed the comfort of knowing his Alpha was here and _holding him_. “I’m right here, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” Shiro ran his hands down Keith’s back. He picked Keith up, keeping his balance, and led them to the bed that was situated in the corner.

Shiro didn’t notice until now, but the entire room smelled insanely sweet. Like sugar on top of fresh strawberries. Like snow cones on a hot day. It overwhelmed him once he noticed, but the sweet smell didn’t seem to affect Keith at all.

But then Shiro realized why. The sweet smell was _from_ Keith. It was Keith’s scent.

And it was driving Shiro crazy.

Shiro pulled back from the hug a bit, wanting to look at Keith. Keith did the same but kept his gaze down. Keith let his hair fall down into his face, hiding his eyes and tears.

“Hey, baby, don’t hide from me, sweetheart.” Shiro took his hand and brushed Keith’s hair out of his eyes. Keith sniffled, the tears wouldn’t stop. Shiro gasped. On Keith’s left eye, was a bruise. Dark purple and blue. It was recent, only a few days old. And Shiro realized why his eye had tingled while he was texting Keith.

Out of curiosity, Shiro glanced at Keith’s arm. There were bruises in the shapes of fingers.

Shiro tried really hard to keep his cool.

“Sweetheart, love, Keith, baby, who did this? What happened, what’s going on, my dear?”

Keith sniffled. He was so far _gone_. He started to babble.

“I ran out of suppressants. Usually, Honerva or Zarkon is pretty good about refilling it so no one knows what I am. But they’re behind on payments and because I’d been on pills so long my heat came and it was so intense and it fucked with _everyone._ And the male alphas tried to come after me and I fought one of them before Zarkon locked me in here. I panicked. Because I’ve gone so long without a heat I didn’t know how to react. Now here I am, crying like a little bitch in front of _you.”_ Keith wanted to cry some more. He let out a sob.

Shiro was fast to comfort. “Hey, easy, baby. Easy. Easy. It’s okay, match my breathing, okay?” Shiro sat there breathing deeply until Keith had relaxed a little bit more.

“You’re still in heat, aren’t you?” Keith nodded. He was so ashamed of it. He hated who he was and how easy it was to just _submit._ He built his entire reputation in this home based on the fact that everyone thought he was a _Beta._ Now they all know he’s been lying for years.

Keith sighed. “I… I’m really glad you’re here. I need you. A lot. I hate to admit it, too, because you should be mated to someone other than me. I’m not anything special. But we’re mates and it terrifies me.”

Shiro pulled Keith back into a tight hug. Keith let his hands go limp on Shiro’s lap. Keith also rested his head so his nose was in Shiro’s neck. Shiro smelled so _nice._ It was a comfort Keith didn’t know he needed.

“I’m not going anywhere, honey bee. I think it’s fantastic that we’re mates. Even as I thought you were a Beta, I had already accepted all of the problems that could have come through that. You’re the one for me, darling.” Keith smiled.

“You’re really warm,” Keith began to rub his nose and cheeks against Shiro. “Warm Alpha.” Shiro giggled. “You’re adorable.” Shiro knew that Keith must have been tired after the day he’s had.

“Stay, Alpha?” Keith asked. Shiro smiled at him. “Of course, sweetheart. Do you want to lay on top of me, darling?” Keith nodded and got off of Shiro so he could lay down. Once Shiro was situated, he grabbed the blanket and laid on top of Shiro.

“Keith, baby?” Keith made a noise of acknowledgment. “You okay? Do you want some help?” Keith mumbled. “Heat. Sleepy now.” Keith left his mouth open slightly, letting little snores out.

Shiro smiled at the sleeping boy on top of him.

The doorknob jiggled. Shiro growled when someone walked in.

“Huh. You weren’t kidding. You truly are his mate.” Honerva had walked in. Shiro put his arms securely around Keith. This was one of the people that didn’t catch Keith’s heat in time and just left him in a locked room.

“Take him home. Get that little shit out of my hair.” She stated. Shiro growled again at the insulting name.

Honerva looked at him, considered a challenge, but walked off instead, shutting the door behind her.


	9. loaded god complex

The pair slept in each other’s arms. It actually seemed to help Keith’s heat a bit. Shiro had moved to his side, still holding Keith in his arms.

Honerva continued to check on them. She remembered a time where Zarkon had treated her the same way. She was somewhat jealous of the pair. Now, Zarkon is rarely around and Honerva is left to raise their son, Lotor, by herself. It was a bit difficult, especially since Honerva basically ran the foster home by herself as well.

She didn’t want to bring Lotor around, but she had no choice. Zarkon was never around. Besides, Lotor made friends with a few of the other children anyway.

Honestly, she was jealous of Keith. She had seen a lot of herself in him. A kid who just wanted something to take their time so they didn’t get into endless trouble. She could see Zarkon, before he had begun to travel, in the man who Keith was mated to.

She didn’t know why she was so cold to Keith yesterday. His mate had growled in response. In reality, he was one of her favorite children. But because of his status, she had to get him stronger suppressants and scent blocker so it wouldn’t drive the other kids crazy.

“These will make you feel better, okay? I don’t want to give these to you, but it’s for your own safety. I promise.” She had said to him.

Honerva was kind and caring when she wanted to be. Sometimes, however, she could be cold and evil. In all honesty, it was Zarkon’s fault.

Zarkon had stopped by, and instead of encouraging the behavior of the children and having someone to give them affection, Zarkon is hellbent on making the children of the foster home like soldiers. Line up when told, nice lines for meals and to beds, etc.; Honerva hated that about himIt saddened Honerva that her and Zarkon’s bond has deteriorated.

But she did as she was told, because how is she supposed to challenge an alpha like Zarkon?

On the days of Zarkon’s visits, the children know how to act. Keith was too far into his heat to realize what was happening, but Honerva knows that he will once he comes to.

Honerva made her rounds again. She opened the door to Keith’s room, only to find the mate awake, holding his mate protectively. He growled at her slightly as she shut the door and walked in.

“I want to apologize for my actions, yesterday. May I sit?” Honerva had asked. Keith’s mate kept his teeth barred, but nodded lightly. His arms were still protectively wrapped around Keith.

“I can promise on my life that yesterday’s actions are not how I act every day. My mate, the true owner of this home, had come yesterday. He thinks that the only way to raise children is through discipline and harsh commands. He’s a very powerful Alpha, so many of the children and I have to submit to his ways.”

Keith’s mate sat there and listened. He was still skeptical, Honerva knew that.

“I’m truly sorry for what I said about Keith. He’s such a good kid. He’s helpful with the younger kids, too. I can’t stand the way I let Zarkon control me, sometimes. But he’s my mate and I’d die for him.” Honerva sniffled.

She wasn’t really sure why she was crying, but she was. And it was awful. “I never caught your name, would you tell me?” She asked.

“Shiro.” Keith’s mate, Shiro, spoke softly. He felt for Honerva. He knew that same feeling. He would die for Keith as well, despite only knowing him for a short amount of time.

“Ah, Shiro. I meant what I said that you should take him home with you. I’m not stupid and I know he’s shut off outside of this home. I’ve done what I can for him, but if Zarkon continues to hover like he had yesterday, then we’re going to have a lot of more incidents like this.”

Shiro looked at Keith. He smiled at his still sleeping mate. “If Keith is any indication of how Zarkon treats these children in this home, you’ve got to put a stop to it. I can tell that you’re truly not a bad person, just protecting the values your mate has set in place. But you’ve got to challenge it. This needs to be your own place, not his.” Honerva nodded. Shiro did make an extremely good point.

Keith began to stir. He opened his eyes slightly, only to cuddle further into Shiro’s warm body. “Mornin, Shiro, Honerva.” Shiro smiled at Keith, who had babbled that tiny sentence and seemed to be dozing off once more.

“You’re right, Shiro. I do need to step up. We can’t have another situation like this again. Thank you, Shiro. I can’t apologize enough for my actions yesterday, but I am glad we had this talk.” Honerva gave him one last smile, then walked out of the door.

* * *

 “Who is in there with the omega?” Zarkon had confronted Honerva. “His mate, they had been contacting each other and Keith called for help. His mate showed up less than ten minutes later.”

“Honerva, you know the rules. Only adopters are allowed to see the children other than the two of us.” Zarkon was firm in his response. Honerva was tired of it.

“I made this an exception. Besides, he wouldn’t have left without seeing Keith anyway. I couldn’t have stopped an alpha from his mate.” Honerva stood tall against Zarkon. He wasn’t going to win this battle no matter how hard he tried to make her submit. Honerva was a fire. Zarkon would be the wood that makes her burn.

“I don’t take kindly to people who break my rules, Honerva. You know better.” Zarkon nearly growled at her.

“And you know better than to treat these children and your goddamn mate with such shit respect. These are children who have nothing left, Zarkon. It is and always has been my job to make sure they get comfort and care when it’s needed. I do not treat them like military brats because it’s way too much to ask of children who have to sit and watch all of their fucking friends leave them behind because a couple of parents wanted the friends and not them. You, of all of the people in the fucking world, should know better. You were one of these children.”

Honerva was seething with anger. Shiro was right. She had to stand up for herself. A mate bond is a mutual respect for one another. If Zarkon was going to do nothing more than just make her submit, then she would leave.

“Don’t you dare bring that up again!” Zarkon yelled at her. “Then learn how to treat these kids with the same care and affection that you always wanted as a child. Quit being their nightmare and be their dream. I’m going to tell you that one time only. Now, I want you to leave my foster home until you learn how to treat children correctly. Once you think you know how, you can start with our son, who hates who you are to him.” Honerva growled at him.

To her surprise, Zarkon went wide-eyed and backed down.

“I… Honerva, I’m so sorry. You’re right, I’ve been these kids nightmare and not someone they look forward to seeing. Look, I’ll give you the money to run this home the way you want it to be run, okay? You’re my mate. I should be giving you the same respect I want from you.”

Honerva didn’t say a word. She kept her stance and stared Zarkon down. “I will change, my love. I should have never let it get this bad. I won’t come back until I know that most of the children who knew me before are gone. I have tainted my image with them and know they will not trust me ever again.”

“I appreciate your sentiment, Zarkon. Thank you. Now please, leave and return once you can treat these kids like kids and not soldiers.”

Zarkon nodded and left.


	10. baby, i am  yours/baby, you are mine

It had been a couple of hours since Shiro had woken up. He began playing games on his phone to occupy his time, or scrolling through Tumblr, Instagram and occasionally got a snapchat from Lance asking how Keith was doing.

Shiro smiled at the sleeping boy next to him. He couldn’t comprehend how someone this cute had been attached to him. Shiro wasn’t much to look at, he had black hair with a bit of an undercut, and his built frame was from being in the ROTC program at his private school and now Garrison High. Shiro’s previous ROTC program required many many hours of at-home training.

He was shocked that the shaggy-haired, violet-eyed, pale and gorgeous male had been his mate. 

Keith began to stir, letting out little whines and whimpers. “Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Keith yawned and curled further into Shiro. “Better. Heat’s almost gone.” Keith mumbled. He’s kind of glad that his heat is almost over because, in all honesty, he’s not ready to do anything like that with Shiro yet.

“I know, I can smell. I can’t believe you fooled me for months.” Shiro giggled, causing Keith to smile. “Everyone was fooled. Only Lance knew.” Keith refused to open his eyes, but he kept his face buried in Shiro’s chest. “Honerva came by, wanted to apologize for everything.” Keith smiled. “Honerva is a sweetheart. Zarkons a dick. He’s selfish, rude, and downright mean.” Keith grumbled. Shiro smiled.

“Funny, that’s what she had said too. I think they had a good talk though, I had told her to talk to him about the way he had treated you and apparently the other children.” Shiro stated. 

“She also asked that I take you home with me, but I know that we still haven’t learned much about each other and so I don’t think-” “Shiro, shut up. It’s my decision if I want to stay with you.” Shiro blinked. Keith sat up, rubbed his tired eyes and wincing lightly when he rubbed his bruise too hard. 

“Legally, I can’t stay with you. And I’m still not that comfortable with you despite… this.” Keith mumbled. Shiro, although his answer still hurt him a little, knew that it was the best option. “I want to. A lot, I really do. But if something happens and they find out that I’m an underage orphan living with someone who’s not related to me, there’s a good chance that something bad will happen.”

Although mates were an exception to some laws, this was not one of those exceptions.

“I understand, sweetheart. But, now that I know where you live, I’m definitely going to be here more often.” Keith smiled at Shiro, who smiled back. “I’d like that a lot. Tell me about yourself, now. I want to be yours, but only if we know a bit about each other.” Keith giggled. Shiro thought the noise was heavenly.

“Well, my name is Keith Kogane. I’m a firm believer that my mother is somewhere out there,  but doesn’t know where I am. I’m 17 and have lived in foster care since my dad passed away 10 years ago. He was a firefighter.” Keith began to ramble. Shiro held him and listened.

 “My hair is also incredibly long because when it was short everyone called it a mullet so I grew it out. I also love the color black and punk music.” Shiro perked up. “Punk music, eh? Like Rancid and NOFX punk or like… ska punk?” Shiro questioned.

 “Both, Sublime and Rancid are both on my phone. So is Reel Big Fish’s Take on Me. I need to put some more hard punk on my phone but I don’t really have a whole lot of computer access yet.” Shiro nodded. “Understandable. You’re welcome to come home with me one day and use my iTunes or download and transfer music to your phone,” Shiro told him.

Keith softened his eyes and smiled. “Thank you, Shiro. Now, tell me about yourself and your home life.” Keith curled back onto Shiro’s chest. He never wanted to leave.

Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “My name’s Takashi Shirogane, I actually like the nickname Taki and find it interesting, my favorite colors are black and dark purple, my parents passed almost a year ago, and I’ve been living on my own since. I sort of own my own local mechanic business, but that’s only because I helped my neighbor who refused to let me do it as a favor. They went on and told their friends and now I get calls from people asking for random fixes and such.”

“Interesting. A mechanic for hire. Cute” Keith mumbled. Shiro smiled. “Yeah, it pays for the house and bills,” Shiro muttered. “I’m sorry to hear about your parents, though. Why didn’t you get put into the foster system? You just turned 18, didn’t you?” Keith questioned, “yeah, they had left the house in my name and when I went to court for it, the judge decided I was close enough to 18 that I could just go ahead and live on my own. Especially since I had a start on my own business.” Keith nodded. “You’re one interesting man, Takashi.”

At that moment, Honerva had walked through the door. “Hey, lovebirds. I brought you guys some food.” Her tone had completely changed from yesterdays. “Zarkon won’t be back for a very long time, Keith. You don’t have to worry about this again.” Keith beamed at the statement. “No more locked rooms?! No more training?!” Keith asked. Honerva smiled. “Absolutely, Keith. Nothing but love and compassion from here on out. This is now my foster home and I’m going to run it the way I want to.” Keith got out of Shiro’s arms and ran to Honerva. “I’m so happy to hear this, Honerva.” Shiro had to stop from growling at someone else touching his mate, but he has nothing to do but thank Honerva for taking such good care of Keith for so long.

Shiro understands that it was Zarkon’s doing that made Keith miserable for a week, not Honerva’s.

“Keith, your heat is almost over and your mate is nearby. Are you willing to see others again?” Keith looked skeptical but smiled anyway. “Yeah. I’m ready. It’s been a rough week, but I’m okay now.”

Honerva smiled, “alright, why don’t you show Shiro your room and roommates as well?” Honerva asked. “If that’s okay with him, I’d love to.” Shiro smiled, having got up and wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle giving him a peck on the forehead. Keith blushed lightly and smiled. “I’d love to meet your roommates and see how untidy your bed and such is,” Shiro teased.

“I’ll have you know that my bed is one of the cleanest in this establishment!” Keith huffed. Shiro and Honerva laughed, which caused Keith to start giggling as well.

Honerva looked at the pair. She knew Keith was going to be just fine out of foster care.


	11. and i'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me

Keith showed Shiro around his room and bed, including his roommates. ‘ _This is Slav and he likes conspiracy theories and alternate realities. He constantly mutters stuff about how this is the only reality he survives in despite the unlawful circumstances. And that’s Rolo. He’s always with his girlfriend, Ryma, so I’m not really sure why he’s still here. I think Honerva is just really sappy when it comes to those two.’_  Keith had told him.

Shiro had giggled when Keith told him about Rolo. He wanted to do the same for Keith.

Keith and Shiro made it all the way through the home, Keith telling the history of the people, the decorations, or his favorite things and people. Shiro listened with strong intent the whole time, paying extremely close attention to Keith’s favorite things.

Eventually, the rounds made it back to Honerva, who smiled when she had seen the pair walking by while holding hands. 

“Hello, Keith. Shiro. How are you two today?” She asked. Keith smiled at her, looking shyly at his hand intertwined with Shiro’s. “So much better, Honerva,” he told her. Her smile widened. “That’s fantastic, Keith. I’m extremely happy for you.”

Keith gave her one last smile before Shiro spoke. “If it’s alright with the two of you, I’d like to let Keith come home with me for a few days. So I can show him around and get him caught up on schoolwork for Monday.” Shiro asked. Honerva blinked at him, kind of shocked at the request.

Keith didn’t know what to say. On one hand, he was really happy that he gets to see his mates house but on the other hand… Schoolwork. “That is not an issue at all, Shiro. Keith is more than welcome to leave at any time.” Shiro smiled and tugged lightly at Keith’s hand. “Is that okay with you, love? Can I take you home?”

“At least buy me dinner first, sheesh.” Honerva and Shiro laughed at Keith’s remark. Keith giggled too. They waved Honerva goodbye and went outside to Shiro’s bike.

“You used your bike to get to me?” Keith asked. “It’s the fastest thing I own. I needed to get to you fast. Plus, I had already driven it to school and was in school when you had texted me. I didn’t want to go home and get my car instead.” Shiro explained, giving a helmet to Keith and putting his on.

“Oh, you were in school? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you leave that for me.” Keith muttered. “Hey, hey, hey, sweetheart. I would leave everything and anything if it meant holding you in my arms. You mean a lot to me already, Keith. Having you need me was more important than anything else at the time. Now, I know you’re okay and can focus on other things. But at the time, you needed me, and I was there.” Shiro told him. He could tell that Keith’s head was telling him that he was a burden and such.

He had felt the same way once.

Keith smiled at him, appreciating the sentiment. “Thank you, Shiro.” The two smiled at each other and got on the bike, heading to Shiro’s house.

* * *

“Holy _shit!_ You live here?” Keith asked. Shiro chuckled lightly, “yes, I live here. This was my parents’ home and now it’s mine.” Shiro smiled at Keith, placing a hand on the small of Keith’s back. “Come, I’ll show you around.” 

The two walked in, Shiro took his shoes off and placed his keys by the door. “A door to the garage on your right, and into the living room and kitchen. My mom loved wide-open spaces. It took a while of convincing for her to put a half wall between the living room and kitchen, but she eventually caved in.”

The living room and kitchen were separated by a half wall that was turned into a bar. It had stools on one side, and the open kitchen was on the other. Despite being open, though, there was still plenty of space for cabinets, a fridge, sink, stove, and microwave. Keith stared in awe. If this was how the kitchen and living room looked, he could barely imagine how the rest of the house looked.

“The bathroom is kind of hidden behind the living room, but if you walk a little you’ll see a door. Behind the kitchen, is my room. I converted my parent's room into a guest room, but I haven’t been in there since then. That room is at the end of the hall.” Shiro pointed to each room and Keith listened.

“And this is what my room looks like,” Shiro opened the door to his room and Keith gasped at how overwhelming Shiro’s scent was in this room.

But it was just Shiro. The white color on the walls followed by black and purple sheets on a full sized bed, the space-themed pillow covers, the dark furniture and desk and the many punk band posters along with some military posters too.

Keith had to stop himself from purring at the comfort of having Shiro’s scent smother him. Shiro glanced over at Keith, noticing his light blush. “Do whatever you’d like to, sweetheart. I want this room to smell like you when you’re gone.”

Keith looked at Shiro, wide-eyed and mouth open. “You want your room to smell like me?” Keith asked. It was clear his anxieties about being mated were coming back. The cloud of heat that gave him confidence before is now completely gone.

“Yes, darling. I hope that one day we share this room. Or maybe my parents’ room. I kept their king-sized bed for guests.” Keith’s eyes sparkled at the thought of a future with Shiro.

“I’m honored.” He said. Shiro smiled at Keith. “But you haven’t moved once. Here, sit on the bed and I’ll give you the work you’ve missed. I told Lance to stop by earlier and told him where my extra key was.” Shiro said. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a small stack of papers.

“You put a lot of trust into someone who calls you Taki, my love.” Keith blushes at the nickname, and it was clear it had an effect on Shiro as well. Shiro has paused, staring blankly at Keith, before he blushed crimson and melted at the nickname. Shiro places the stack of papers next to Keith, then proceeded to sit on the other side. (Well, more like laid next to him.)

“You’re willing to help me with these if I don’t understand, right?” Shiro nodded. “Be happy to do so, sweetheart.” Keith placed his hand on Shiro’s head. “Thank you,” he said and began threading his fingers through the soft locks of Shiro’s hair.

If it weren’t for the fact that the room was silent, Keith wouldn’t have noticed the soft purr he was getting from Shiro.

“Awe. You’re literally the cutest and it’s not fair. I get an alpha that purrs?? I’m a lucky guy.” Keith teased. Shiro gave him a playful glare.

“Hush and do your work. And don’t stop petting my head. Please."

Keith, to his mate's request, did exactly as he was asked. He sat on Shiro’s bed, doing his homework and classwork with one hand while the other ran through Shiro’s soft hair and never wanted to leave. Shiro, despite being more than willing to help Keith, fell asleep after 10 minutes of Keith petting him. Keith didn’t mind, he thought it was cute how his… Mate? Boyfriend? Guy-friend? Shiro could fall asleep with just a simple gesture like that.

It wasn’t until Keith’s stomach started rumbling that he had realized that he needed to wake Shiro up and get some food. He was almost done with his week’s work anyway, so Keith finished up the last of his assignments and stopped petting Shiro’s head to put everything back where Shiro had it before.

Shiro, noticing the hand of his love had disappeared, began to whine in his sleep. Keith awed out loud and climbed back onto the bed to lightly hold Shiro’s face. “Shiro? It’s time to wake up. I’m hungry.” Keith said. Shiro didn’t wake up, so Keith began to poke his face.

Shiro, still asleep, crawled closer to Keith, rubbing his head lightly against Keith’s thigh. “ _Mine”_ Shiro whispered. A shiver ran down Keith’s back. “Yours, baby. Now wake up, please.” Keith was blushing hard, but Shiro woke up that time at Keith’s request.

“Mm, you stopped petting meee,” Shiro whined. “Oh shush. I did all of my work without your help. You fell asleep, you big lug,” Keith teased, giggling lightly at Shiro’s childlike reaction to Keith’s facts.

“I did no such thing. I am an alpha. If my Omega needed me, I would have been right there.” Shiro stated, yawning right after he spoke. Keith blushed at the idea of being _Shiro’s Omega._ “Yeah, well, good thing I didn’t need your help. You conked out like 10 minutes after I started petting you. And you _purred._ ”

Shiro gasped. “I did no such thing! A big strong Alpha like myself does not _purr_.” Shiro acted hurt.

“Oh really? Bet. I have the video to prove it.” Keith smirked. Shiro gasped. “YOU DO NOT!” He shrieked. “Oh, but I do. And it’s staying with me.” Keith laughed. A good, loud, laugh. Shiro started laughing, too, blushing as well because Keith’s laugh was gorgeous and contagious.

“Anyway, it’s getting late. I’m hungry and it’s about time for me to go back.” Keith stated. His tone was a bit gloomy, being sad that he was about to be away from Shiro again. Even for a night.

“You can always stay, you know. For the night, or for a while. I’ll be here. In case you need me, I’ll stay away from the Holt’s for a while. I think I annoyed them a few days ago anyway.” Shiro giggled. “You annoyed the Holts? How is that even possible? Lance is friends with Pidge and not once has she ever been annoyed by his antics.” Keith needed answers.

“Well, you see,” Shiro scratched the back of his neck. “I was at their house when you were avoiding me. So I was really worried about you and I kept checking my phone, wincing and whining every time I thought about you… Which was a lot, by the way. Eventually, they had to force me to go home so that way they knew I’d have to be occupied with something else.” Shiro said.

Keith giggled. “You’re really cute, you know that? Like, that’s actually super sweet that I’m the reason you got kicked out of the Holt’s house.” Shiro smiled.

“Anything for you, baby.”


	12. meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet

Keith had mentioned being hungry, and Shiro kicked everything into high gear. His instincts were to feed his mate, despite not having a whole lot of food in his kitchen. Shiro decided to make some spaghetti, seeing as all he really had in his fridge was some spaghetti sauce and some drinks, and his pantry was severely lacking in anything other than pasta and pop-tarts.

Shiro decided to make it as romantic as possible.

Shiro grabbed a few of his mom’s old candles from a closet and placed them on top of his dining room table. He finished up the pasta, Keith stirring it occasionally, and placed it on plates next to one another on the table. Then, Keith and Shiro sat.

“My love, for you,” Shiro stated. Keith was a blushing mess. He didn’t care for gestures like this, but with Shiro, he really appreciates it and is extremely thankful for it.

In all honesty, Keith thinks its cute.

“Thank you, Shiro,” Keith responded, he was honestly thankful that his mate was super cute and polite… and could cook.

Shiro gave Keith a soft smile and began eating. “I know spaghetti isn’t much, but you said you were hungry and I kind of needed something to cook anyway so. Win/win, right?” Shiro chuckled. Keith giggled, too, because he knew that Shiro’s food supply was really dead.

Keith is pretty certain that Shiro will now be stocked up with food just in case Keith gets hungry again. Or if Keith wants to see him cook again.

Keith takes a bite. It’s the best damn spaghetti he’s ever had.

“Holy _shit_.” Keith moaned at the flavor. Shiro gave him a perplexed look, eyes taken back at Keith’s reaction. Clearly interested.

“Everything okay?” Shiro’s voice was filled with concern. “Fucking fan- _tastic_! Shiro, this is amazing.” Shiro blushed. Keith’s words made him _blush._  “I… Thank you, baby. That means a lot to me.” Shiro smiled at him as Keith took another bite and purred.

Shiro giggled. “You really like this, don’t you sweetheart?” Shiro asked him. Keith nodded frantically. This was nothing like the food at the home, that’s for sure. No matter how good Honerva tried to make sure the food was, nothing beat a good meal with the proper spices and added ingredients.

Keith began scarfing down his food. He was extremely hungry. Shiro noticed and took his hand. “Hey, baby, slow down. You’re going to make yourself sick, love.” He stated. Keith looked up at him with a child-like wonder and nodded. “You’re right, sorry. I’m very hungry.” Keith looked down at his food, in a sort of ashamed way. Shiro took notice.

“Baby, hey, I’m not upset with you, darling, I’m just worried about you, that’s all. Just ease up on eating so fast, okay dear?” Shiro asked. Keith nodded, but he was still concerned. He ate his food cautiously and slow from that point on, still a little hurt from being told not to eat so fast. He was just so _hungry_ that he couldn’t help himself.

The past week, being in his heat around Zarkon, meant he didn’t have as much food as he usually did. Sometimes, Zarkon forgot about him and wouldn’t feed him at all. Keith was glad he was gone.

“Baby? You okay?” Shiro could tell Keith was getting trapped inside his own head, so he had to ask. “Yes. M’fine,” Keith said. It wasn’t a lie, he was just fine. Not good, not bad, just fine.

“Keith, whatever you’re thinking, I’m almost certain it’s not good. Listen, love. You’re here with me right now. We’re together and happy. You’re amazing, smart, and so cute when you need me. It fills me with pride to be able to call you mine. You’re my mate, and you deserve all of the happiness I can give to you,” Shiro told him. Keith looked at him with shocked eyes.

He never knew what it was like to mean so much to someone, and yet here Shiro was.

Keith’s never felt the urge to kiss someone so badly.

“Thank you, Shiro. It really means a lot,” Keith responded. He gave a fond smile to Shiro, who returned the expression and continued eating.

 

* * *

 

Once the pair had finished dinner, it was actually surprisingly late. Keith was extremely tired, and Shiro knew that, so Shiro offered to let Keith stay the night.

Keith wanted to more than anything.

So, Shiro showed him where the guest bedroom was since he knew that Keith was still wary of the mate thing. It was more of a respect of personal boundaries than anything else.

Still, the two longed for each other in separate rooms.

Shiro sat on his bed and continuously thought about what happened today. His mate was finally over his heat, he took his mate home, talked for hours, made him dinner, and has now shown him the guest bed to sleep in, knowing it would make his mate the most comfortable he’s felt in a long time.

Shiro went over why he liked Keith so much. The ebony hair made Keith’s pale skin stand out, on top of the dark clothing he always wore. Shiro’s favorite outfit that he’s seen on Keith has been a dark red beanie nestled on his head, black ripped jeans, badass combat boots, and Keith’s Leftӧver Crack T-shirt.

Shiro thought the outfit would look even cuter if it was Shiro’s NOFX shirt instead. But he couldn’t say that just yet.

Instead, Shiro grabbed a book from the nightstand next to him and began to read. It was something he had always done before sleeping, even as a child. It put his mind at rest, in a way. Eventually, he falls asleep, putting the book away and turning the lights off

Keith was not unhappy that Shiro had asked him to take the guest bedroom. He was glad, yes. He knew that if it really came down to it, he’s still not fully comfortable with Shiro yet. But Keith knows for a fact that if Shiro had offered, Keith would have slept in his bed instead.

Keith is still scared, though. This whole mate thing freaks him out quite a bit. But he can’t dwell on that much anymore since he’s in his mate’s house, sleeping in his mate’s guest bed, after eating a really good meal his mate had cooked for the two of them.

Keith really liked Shiro. That’s for sure.

Keith was extremely grateful that Shiro had come when he was called. It was a change to be someones #1 priority after being left behind by every single potential adopter that had ever met him.

The thought made Keith sad. He knew it was his fault that no one wanted him, but he was okay with that. Now, he has someone who wants him more than anything and although it scares Keith a little, it does make him fall asleep a little easier, sleeping in a bed in a house that smelled like Shiro. 

 

* * *

 

_Keith opened his eyes to the sight of woods. An instinct of his told him to run and don't stop._

_Keith was running, panting. He didn’t know what to do. There was a shadowy figure in the distance, covered by trees, bushes, vines. Keith didn't know what it was._

_Keith kept running._

_Keith looked behind him, the shadow figure had gotten closer. Keith screamed and ran faster. It seems all he could do is run._

_He was in a forest. Full of trees, bushes, and brush. It was hard to maneuver and navigate through, making Keith’s escape a lot harder._

_All he knew is that he had to get away from this shadow figure._

_Keith was scared. He was running from something, but he didn't know what. He just knew he needed to run._

_But he fell. He tripped over a log that he couldn’t quite jump over. Keith screamed. His ankle was in a lot of pain and he knew he wouldn’t be able to run now._

_The shadow figure crept toward him, then stopped in front of him. Keith was crying, panting, out of breath and terrified._

_“Your time is up.” The shadow figure said._

_Keith’s eyes went wide, he screamed one last time, and the shadow figure slashed his throat._  

 

* * *

 

“Keith! Baby, hey, hush, it’s okay. I’ve got you, it’s just a nightmare, sweetheart.” Shiro was rubbing Keith’s head, wiping the sweat-soaked hair away from his forehead. Keith was panting, not quite sure where he was or who was talking.

But then he saw Shiro and remembered everything. “Hey, sweetheart. You’re okay now, it was just a dream,” Shiro spoke softly. Keith had tears running down his face, he knew he probably looked like a mess.

“Sh-Shiro?” Keith spoke softly. “I’m right here, baby. I’ve got you,” Shiro moved to be sitting on the bed. He wanted to hold Keith but was scared of overstepping a boundary.

“P-pl-pleas-se hol-d-d me,” Keith sobbed. He was still scared. He hated nightmares, they always seemed so real. This one was no different.

“Okay, baby.” Shiro moved so he could hold Keith close to him. He let Keith sniffle into his chest while Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. It seemed to calm and comfort Keith, so Shiro kept doing it.

“Thank Y-you, Shiro,” Keith said. He pulled away for a bit, opting to rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder than his chest.

“Anytime, darling. Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?” Shiro asked. He grabbed Keith’s hand and played with his fingers. Keith smiled a tiny bit.

“It was just a nightmare, I was running from something and then I tripped and fell. It said my time was up and then attacked me. Then I woke up.” Keith said. He wasn’t sure exactly why he was so freaked out, maybe he was just secretly longing for Shiro and wanted to be comforted by him. And this was his mind’s way of calling out to Shiro.

“Well, I can definitely say that if you’re ever in any danger, I will be there to protect you, baby. You’re one of a kind. I couldn’t be able to lose you.” Shiro stated, wrapping an arm around Keith and looking down on his pale face.

Keith’s violet eyes looked back, a loving smile graced his lips. “Thank you, Shiro. I trust you.” Keith stated. He was overwhelmed with how comforting Shiro was.

Shiro’s heart swelled. Keith trusting him was all he wanted.

“You’re beautiful, you know that? Absolutely stunning. How did I get so lucky to have the most gorgeous mate?” Shiro asked, looking down at Keith. Keith got up from Shiro’s shoulder, still laying down, and looked at Shiro.

“You mean that?” Keith asked. Shiro nodded. “With all of my heart,” Shiro cupped Keith’s cheek, “you’re absolutely beautiful. Gorgeous. So pretty it’s unbelievable.” Shiro told him. Keith leaned into Shiro’s touch. Keith gave him a soft, loving smile.

Keith placed his hand on the back of Shiro’s neck and thanked him in the best way possible.

Keith kissed him. Slow and beautiful at first, shocking Shiro at how soft Keith’s lips were.

Keith played with the back of Shiro’s head as they kissed, and Shiro’s grip moved down to Keith’s waist, holding the two together close.

Keith began moving his lips, encouraging Shiro to do the same. At that point, Shiro had taken control of the kiss, holding Keith to the front of his body with one hand. The other hand was tangled in Keith’s hair, keeping his head as close as possible.

The kiss began to get more passionate, Shiro was pouring all of his feelings into this kiss, and Keith was doing the same. Keith was keeping up with Shiro’s pace.

Keith began to purr. Shiro made a grumbling noise as well, seemingly satisfied that his mate was pleased. Keith didn’t want this moment to end. He loved kissing Shiro. He determined that kissing Shiro was the best thing that has ever happened to him.

After a few minutes, the two pulled apart from one another. Keith gave Shiro a dazed look, still purring lightly. “Gorgeous,” Shiro muttered, before placing his lips against Keith’s neck, kissing and nibbling lightly. Keith’s purrs got louder. He really liked Shiro’s kissing.

Shiro smiled against pale skin and finally pulled away. He rubbed the top of Keith’s head. “Enjoying yourself, baby? You’re so cute when you purr.” Shiro told him. Keith made a satisfactory purr. He liked that Shiro thought he was cute.

“You’re a really good kisser,” Keith said, moving to lay against Shiro. Keith wanted to snuggle him now. Shiro giggled, “You’re pretty good too, you know? And here I was, thinking you couldn’t get any cuter, and yet here we are; you’re purring.” Shiro gave him a smile.

Keith blushed, “you make me feel amazing, Takashi. Truly amazing.” Shiro’s heart swelled at Keith using his full name. It made something inside of him fill with love and adoration.

Shiro lightly kissed the top of Keith’s head.

“We should go back to sleep now, my dear. It’s getting late. Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?” Shiro asked. Keith held on to Shiro. “I want you to stay until I wake up,” Keith mumbled.

Shiro laughed but got comfortable anyway. He held Keith close, Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro and laid on his chest.

“Sure thing, darling,” Shiro said, before drifting off to sleep with Keith resting on his chest.


	13. don't be afraid of the quickness you'll get laid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i need to tag anything, please let me know. i'll tag anything and everything if needed

Keith was shocked at how upside down his life had become.

It’s been a few months since he met Shiro, about 2 weeks since his accidental heat, and 2 weeks since Zarkon had been kicked out.

Overall, it was an odd couple of months.

But things were finally returning to normal. As normal as it can get, anyway. Although Shiro wanted Keith to stay and live with him, Keith knew he was needed back at the foster home with Honerva. In all honesty, she was a thousand times better than Zarkon, and always treated him with love and respect when he wasn’t around.

Keith thought of Honerva as a second mother. Shiro understood. 

So Keith returned to his room at the home and continued to walk to school, help Honerva with chores, and continued taking suppressants again. It was more for his own comfort than anything else.

It was sunny this morning, a little chilly, but still. Keith felt the need to walk instead of letting Shiro pick him up like usual.

Shiro had been texting him every morning asking if he wanted a ride, and every night making sure he didn’t want Shiro to come get him and take him home. (and to also wish Keith a goodnight and sweet dreams, but that’s sappy and Keith is only sappy behind closed doors. 

Keith walked on to the school.

“Keeeeiiiittth!” Lance had shouted, running over to Keith and smothering the other in a hug. “Lance,” Keith started, as he put his hands around his friend. “What the fuck, Lance.” Keith asked. “What, am I not allowed to miss one of my closest friends of all time? That’s harsh, Keith. Even for you,” Lance laughed. Keith knew he was teasing.

“You saw me yesterday. And the day before. I’ve been at school every day you have. You see me everyday.” Keith said. Lance groaned. “Let me be affectionate, you walnut. Someone has to love you when Taki isn’t here,” Lance stated.

Keith blushed. “Shut your face, Lance.” Lance laughed, slung an arm around Keith’s shoulders, and walked over to the rest of their friend group, now joined by Shiro, Pidge, and Matt. Shiro was welcomed back into the Holts household since Keith was feeling better and so was Shiro.

Keith and Lance made it to the group, Keith immediately radiating toward Shiro who placed a protective arm across his shoulders. Keith took Shiro’s hand and held it close to his chest. Keith felt safe with Shiro. It was a rare occurrence that he appreciated deeply.

Keith definitely wouldn’t say he loved Shiro yet. But he will say that it’s on track to become love. Shiro has always been respectful of his boundaries and wishes, which is better than anyone else has ever given Keith. He definitely likes Shiro, that’s for sure. Keith likes the undercut that Shiro sports, the toned body that is fantastic to lay on, the strong secure body that wraps perfectly around his, and the lips that make Keith’s heart swell.

“You okay, honey?” Shiro nudges Keith slightly, whispering to him. Keith looks up at Shiro and nods. “I’m okay, thank you,” Keith says. He didn’t want to tell Shiro that he was fantasizing about him and the things he likes.

The bell rings for the group to get to class, and the all unwillingly part from one another. “I’ll see you at lunch, sweetheart,” Shiro says, and walks to his first period. Keith stays at his with Lance.

“You and Shiro are getting pretty close, eh?” Lance wiggles his brows and winks. “Must be a fun time, isn’t it?” Lance asks. Keith blushes again at Lance’s words, and just shoves him lightly. “Oh shut up. You’re a sap for Allura, I’m a sap for Shiro. You have no room to talk, lover boy,” Keith says.

Lance blushes. Of course, he’s a sap for Allura, and Keith’s right, he does have no room to talk. But Lance is Lance and he continues to tease until class starts.

* * *

Keith makes it through the day, albeit a bit tired but still makes it. Lunch rolls around and Keith really wants to see Shiro. He really _really_ wants to see Shiro. 

But Shiro doesn’t show up quite yet. And it’s odd, and the rest of the group knows it. “Shiro should be here by now, what the hell?” Matt says to Pidge. “Keith? Got any ideas as to where you’re knight in shining armor went?”

But Keith didn’t hear them. He felt something was wrong. A pulling feeling; it was bad, right in his stomach, making Keith feel sick. Keith looked and looked around the school. He was scanning the area for something, _anything_ that would give him a clue as to what he was feeling.

He was on edge. “Keith?” Lance reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder. Keith smelled the air. His eyes went wide and he turned to Lance. “No. There’s no way.” Lance looked solemn. He put his hand on Keith’s shoulder and pointed to a car at the far end of the parking lot. “It’s his car.” “No _fucking way!_ ” Keith shouted and ran inside.

“What the _fuck_ just happened?!” Pidge asked. Lance looked at her with a saddened look.

“Keith’s ex found him.”

* * *

 

Keith ran through the halls. There’s no way in hell _he_ found Keith’s mate. There’s absolutely no way in _hell_ Keith was that goddamn _careless_ that he missed the fucking _smell!_

“ _Fuck!”_ Keith paused for a second to scan the area. He tried to smell for Shiro. ‘ _Got you, you son of a bitch’_ Keith thought when he caught on to another scent. Keith ran into their direction.

Keith turned a corner and _finally_ found Shiro.

Keith ran and slid in front of Shiro, protecting him from the man in front of him. He stood his ground as the other man smirked. Keith bared his teeth, clenched his fists, and stood straight up, keeping his arms out slightly in case _he_ got any closer to Keith’s mate. “Keith?” Shiro was concerned.

“Ah, Keith. How nice of you to finally join the party.” Keith growled. “Get the  _fuck_ away from him.” The other man laughed. “Oh, but you see, I’ve already begun my conversation with your _lovely_ Takashi.” Keith stood straight up. “Whatever shit you have, it’s with me, James. Not Shiro. Leave him out of this.”

James smirked. “He’s your mate. Anything that deals with you, is now my business.” Keith growled again, his pupils becoming slanted and small. Keith was _pissed_ and Shiro could do nothing but stand back and watch.

Shiro thought it was absolutely the cutest that Keith was protecting him from whatever danger Keith saw in James. Shiro was going to question Keith about that later.

“You have no right to be anywhere near me, James. Again. Get the _fuck_ away from Shiro. And me. Get the hell away from me, too.” Keith growled. He _hated_ James and he didn’t care who knew.

James started laughing. “Takashi, wouldn’t you like to know all about Keith’s relationship with me?” James moved closer.  “I’m sure you’d love all of the juicy details.” James was right in front of Keith, staring at Shiro.” The desperation, the dependency,” James held out his hand. “the lies, the se-” Keith cut him off with a loud snarl. “Enough! Get out of here, James! _Don’t_ fucking _touch_ him!” Keith’s fist were balled at his hips. He was ready to punch at any given moment.

“Keith’s not that great of a partner, Takashi. He’ll say things he doesn’t mean, do things that don’t matter to him. And he’s bad in bed. Take my word for it.” James stated. Keith went to throw a fist at James, but Shiro’s hand on his own held Keith back.

Keith was seething with anger. He hated James with every fiber of his being. Everything James said was a lie. James was the awful partner. James said things he didn’t mean. James told Keith he _loved him_ and Keith was a fool for thinking it was true.

“Dammit _Shiro!_ Let me _go!_ ” Keith struggled to get out of Shiro’s grip. By then, James had already walked down the hall, a menacing laugh followed. Keith started to cry.

He really needed to punch James’ face in.


	14. you're gonna be the one that saves me

“We need to talk, Keith. Now.” Keith’s tears didn’t stop. He knew that James had told him things before Keith had stopped him. Things that Keith didn’t want Shiro to know.

“Tell the others we won’t go for lunch. If they ask, tell them to get us something and we’ll meet later.” Shiro stood across the hall with his arms crossed. He was watching, testing Keith. Keith nodded, pulled out his phone and texted Lance.

Loverboi lance: is everything ok?

Loverboi lance: keith?

Loverboi lance: im worried

King keef: fine. Tell u later. Not going to lunch. Grab something 4 me and shiro. Thanks.

Loverboi lance: stay safe. Love u

Keith cried a little harder. Shiro watched him put his phone back in his pocket. “Follow me, Keith.” Keith nodded. He wanted to grab Shiro’s hand. He knew that he couldn’t. But _God_ did he want to.

They made it to a bathroom, Shiro checking to see if it was empty. Once cleared, Shiro spoke.

“You’ve got some explaining to do.”

Keith rubbed tears from his eyes. He needed to be strong for this. He knew this is where everything ended.

“Who was that, Keith?” Shiro asked. He was calm. Collected. Keith couldn’t read him.

Keith sniffled. “James Griffin. The ex I hate more than anything.” Keith stated.

“Why was he here?” Keith shrugged. “He’s obsessed. Wants me back, I guess. Determined to ruin every relationship I have just so he can see me suffer.”

“Are the things he said about you true?” Shiro sounded concerned at that time. Keith didn’t lose his composure. He stared at Shiro. “Some things, yes. I’m sure he told you a lot more than I wanted him to.”

“He told me a lot, yes.” Keith tightened his fists into balls. He clenched the muscles in his fingers until they were white.

“What did he say?” Keith got the courage to ask. He was scared of the answer.

“He said you two had been in love. That you were comfortable enough to go into a heat near him and he helped you through it. Then he said you cheated and lied and did everything you could to try to protect yourself from god knows what.” Shiro stated. He was concerned. Keith knew that now.

“Only part of that’s true. I never cheated or lied. Every feeling I had was real. I loved him, and was a fool for thinking he loved me. I went into a heat and he helped. We got a scare because I’m _me_ and i’m _damaged!_ ” Keith started sniffling again. He was close to crying. “But not once did I ever leave him. I was always by his side. I was constantly at his house, his parents loved me. But _fuck!_ He’d get drunk, talk about all of the girls he’d kiss that day and tell me how fucking _cute_ it was that I got jealous. He openly cheated on me _so many times_ ! He lied straight to my _fucking face_ every time he said I love you and I _still fucking believed him_. All because I was scared and felt like I needed him.”

Keith was crying. Staring at the ground. He couldn’t face Shiro.

“And _God!_ I couldn’t leave him, I _needed him!_ He fucking left me in the dust and I _screamed and cried_ out for him! Like a fucking _moron!_ I couldn’t stand being alone. And I knew I couldn’t take care of anyone other than myself so I got a _fucking_ abortion and he told the entire _school_ that I was a _worthless, slutty, pregnant bitch!_ ”

Keith was on the floor now, crying his eyes out and wanting to scream. Seeing James’ face again sparked a rage that he couldn’t get out. He hated James for everything he ever did. He hated James for making him damaged and used goods. He wishes that James had never taken advantage of him during his heat.

But you can’t get everything that you wish for.

Keith couldn’t stop crying.

“So James wasn’t lying, then. About him helping with your heat.” Keith nodded. “E-every-th-thing els-se he l-lied about.” Keith stuttered. He was trying to calm down enough to speak clearly, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Keith kept crying.

“He hurt you. He took advantage of you, he lied and made it seem like he was the victim.” Shiro shrunk down to the floor.

“This is why you were so scared of me? This is why you don’t let anyone else in?” Keith’s knees were up and his arms rested on them. His head, although resting on his knees, nodded.

“You hate yourself for what he did, don’t you. You think you’re stupid for falling for his tricks. That your decision to get rid of something you couldn’t take care of was a bad idea.” Shiro put his head against the wall and sighed. Keith nodded again.

It was silent for a few moments. The silence scared Keith, he didn’t know what to expect.

But it wasn’t Shiro pulling Keith close and whispering “come here, baby. I’ve got you, you’re safe and cared for.” Keith lost it, bawling his eyes out and nearly _screaming_ . “D-don’t y-you s-s-see? I’m _dam-m-aged_! I’ve been us-sed! H-how a-r-re y-ou still w-wit-th me?!” Keith asked; he was a stuttering and tear-stained mess.

“Keith Kogane, you’re my mate. What you’ve done before me is absolutely my business, but not an issue. Your past does not define who you are. You do. And you’ve defined yourself as someone who is deeply compassionate about their friends, loves dressing like it’s the 90’s, loves cuddling, and is the sweetheart that is sitting before me now. Darling, you’re a beautiful creature. A masterpiece sent by the gods and goddesses, wherever they may be. You’re _mine,_ Keith. I don’t care about some dumb fuck ex of yours who spreads lies for attention. I care about my _mate._ ” Shiro stated. He had Keith by the shoulders, forcing Keith’s head up to look at Shiro and process every word being said to him.

Shiro raised a hand to place it gently on the side of Keith’s head, lightly tugging his hair that had fallen into his face. “Keith, my darling, my angel, my love. You are perfect. Not damaged, not used. You’re mine, and that’s all that matters.” Keith sobbed.

Shiro was too kind to him. He knew he didn’t deserve it. “Sh-shiro, you’re wrong. Ab-b-bout me. I’m _disgusting_ and _used_ and _damaged_. Th-there’s-s no changing-g that,” Keith struggled to say.

Keith leaned away from Shiro’s touch and whimpered. “I’m… I’m not worth the time, Shiro,” Keith stated. “You need to leave while you still can.” Keith placed his head on his knees. He expected to hear footsteps. He expected to hear a door. He expected a goodbye.

Instead, Keith got silence.

After a minute, Keith looked up. Shiro was giving him a soft smile. It made Keith blush.

“Keith, baby. You’re my mate. I would never even dream of leaving. Especially not you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. As cheesy as that sounds, it’s true. When we’re not together, I get a feeling like I’ve lost something. It’s always you.” Shiro spoke, he had gradually gotten closer to Keith, who had let his guard down. The crying and mini-fight had really worn him down.

“P-please hold me,” Keith spoke quietly. All of his fight was gone. He just needed comfort and lots of it. “Of course, baby. Whatever you want,” Shiro said. Shiro pulled Keith onto his lap, placing strong arms around Keith’s back. Keith had placed his small arms around Shiro’s neck and buried his nose into Shiro’s undercut hair. Shiro rested his head against Keith’s neck and placed a kiss lightly to the skin.

“M glad you’re going to stay. Need you.” Keith mumbled. Shiro smiled, placing another kiss on Keith’s skin.

“I know baby, I’ll never leave you, darling.”


	15. the giants woke, eyes open, undeniable

The yelling match between Keith and James had left everyone startled and shaken. Lance had texted, letting Keith know that they had brought food for the pair, and were waiting by the tables outside. Keith and Shiro finally got off of the bathroom floor to meet Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt.

Shiro couldn’t stop thinking.

What he knew was: Keith was his mate. He’d do anything for Keith. Keith was his love, his one and only, his life, his mate. But he knew that Keith had done things with another alpha before. Did that make Shiro jealous? Of course it did, but that would be the case with anyone. Knowing that their mate had gone off and done other things with another person would make anyone jealous. Especially if the mate had gotten pregnant by the other person. In this case, the latter was true. So of course Shiro is jealous. Just a teeny bit.

And because Shiro doesn’t know how to deal with his own feelings, he’s trapped in an endless loop of ‘what if’ inside of his head.

_What if he’d never said anything? What if he’d stayed with James? What if he kept the baby? What would have happened to our bond? What would have happened if he was still with James when I showed up? What if I’d never met Keith?_

Shiro took a bite of his sandwich. Keith looked at him curiously; he’d never seen Shiro so deep in thought. Keith nudged him with his elbow. Shiro looked up, and Keith gave him a look: ‘ _you okay?’_ Shiro gave him a small smile to say _‘fine.’_

Shiro was lying.

* * *

“Hey, I’m going to hang out with Lance and Hunk tonight, okay? They’re gonna give me a ride. I’ll see you tomorrow, Shiro?” Keith asked, Shiro nodded. “Have fun, sweetheart,” Shiro responded, giving Keith a small smile as well. He knew that after the day Keith had, a good friendly interaction was very needed.

And maybe Shiro needed some alone time to think, as well. But he would have never told Keith that.

Instead, Shiro rode his motorcycle home in silence. When he arrived, he calmly put away his helmet and put a cover over his bike. Shiro unlocked the doors to his house, put his school bag and keys by the door, and walked to his kitchen to get a snack. After that, he grabbed his school bag and went to his room.

Shiro’s house was unnaturally quiet. It made his thought process dark and overpowering. When Shiro had finally allowed himself to think about Keith, that’s all he could do. Too many scenarios played out in his mind. If Keith had gone through with a pregnancy, then he’d probably still be with James. Even if Shiro had found him, Shiro knew that Keith had felt what it was like to grow up without parents. And Shiro knows Keith well enough to know that Keith would never force another to live a life like that.

Even if James was a manipulative and lying asshole. Keith would have risked everything.

The thought made Shiro sick. Shiro would have fought for Keith’s attention for months if that scenario had played out. And Shiro knows damn good and well Keith wouldn’t have given him a second glance. Shiro knows that Keith would rather _die_ than leave James if they had a pup of their own.

Shiro knows Keith well.

It makes Shiro’s blood boil to think about Keith with anyone other than himself. It sounds selfish, sure, but Keith was _his._ No one else’s.

But, Shiro knows that this scenario didn’t work out. So it leaves the question: why did Keith decide to do what he had done? Was it before James’ had broken his heart? Or was it after?

Shiro tried to think rationally. What would have made Keith choose to do what he had done? Shiro realized something at that moment.

Keith knew James was lying and manipulative. So maybe, just maybe, Keith had known that James was not fit to be a parent. Keith knew that and so he refused to let James be one. But Keith wouldn’t have been able to take care of a child by himself, in the orphanage, especially with Zarkon around.

Keith was a smart man, that’s for sure.

Shiro had nothing to worry about, now. Keith was his and he was Keith’s. They both knew this, despite the slow start to their relationship. Shiro started to smile. Keith was _his._ And he was _Keith’s_. They were each others for eternity, no matter what obstacle or challenge came their way. They were smart; they would know how to get out of any sticky situation.

Whether it be something simple like homework problems, or fighting in an intergalactic war. Shiro knew that he and Keith would triumph whenever and wherever.

Shiro pulled out his phone, sending a quick text.

shiro <3: have fun, darling. Don’t forget ab your hw, love.

Lovebug: thx takashi. u absolute dork <3

 

* * *

  


Keith smiled at his phone. “Did lover boy text you?” Lance asked, peering slightly at Keith’s phone. Keith giggled and nodded. “I’m glad he did, he’s been off since the fight.”  “How did that go, by the way? You told me you’d tell me later, and guess what? It’s later.”

Hunk, who was scrolling on his phone, spoke “he’s got a point. You better tell us because this nuthead hasn’t shut up about it.” Lance gasped. “I am not a nuthead, you insufferable pecan!” Hunk gave Lance a look, Keith giggled, but began anyway. “Alright, alright, listen up.”

Keith explained everything that had happened, including bits about his past that he’d never wanted anyone to know. But now three people know, including Shiro.

“Holy _shit!_ ” Hunk gasped. Hunk, having never heard Keith’s backstory before, was more shocked than Lance.

“So James, your ex, happens to be a lying and manipulative asshole that _almost_ got to Shiro’s head, but Shiro is calm and levelheaded and knows better than to believe some dickwad on the street and calmed your nerves down? And he didn’t judge a single bit of what he was told?” Hunk asked. Keith nodded, “yeah, it was pretty awesome, to be honest. I’m surprised that he ended up taking my side, but I think we’ve known each other long enough to know that I wouldn’t lie to him about something so important.” Hunk and Lance nodded. “You’ve got yourself a keeper, Keefy boy.” Lance said.

Keith smiled. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is incredibly late. I've had an obnoxiously difficult time adjusting to this semester and each day I get more and more lost. BUT hopefully I will pick the pace back up. 
> 
> Also, I have been writing some but due to hurricane Michael barrelling through, I lost power on my fall break (the only time I've been able to write.) and so the rest of the time I have been busy as well. So i'm very sorry for the delay, but things are here now and things will pick up soon!


	16. i was beside myself, i stood out in the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are memories, that is why the timing and spacing is so weird.

It _was a sunny day, a day full_ of water fights and laughter. A day that had compared to none of that summer, one that was simple and pure. It was the kind of laugh that could make a grown man smile.

And it did just that. Heith smiled at his wife as she giggled at their son, who was splashing and making a mess in the sprinkler. Krolia was soaked from Keith’s playful splashes and games of tag. Heith, holding a glass of water for his wife, smiled dearly at the two as they played in the front yard.

“Dada!” Keith shouted as he spotted his father. Keith began to run with arms open wide. “Hold on there, son. You’re soaked to the bone! You and your mother are going to need new clothes and a good drying.” Heith giggled, handing two-year old Keith the glass of water. Krolia walked over to her husband and bent down to her son’s level. “I think daddy needs a _huge_ hu, Keith. What do you think?” Heith gasped, and Keith got a bewildering sparkle in his eyes before nodding vigorously. Krolia smiled at her son, picking him up and threw her arm around Heith, soaking him from the water dripping off of her and Keith’s body and clothes.

“Agch! Now you’ve gotten me all wet too, rascal!” Heith said, poking at Keith’s cheeks. Giggles turned into laughter as Krolia went upstairs to give Keith a bath.

 

* * *

 

“There’s been an issue.” Krolia stated one night. The couple had just put Keith to bed, and they were doing some laundry before they went to bed as well. Krolia had pulled out her old uniform. Heith knew that look on her.

“They need me again.” Heith nodded, “I’m so sorry, love. I wish I could stay. But they truly do need me right now.” Krolia had said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Heith noticed, and walked over to her. He laid his hands on her shoulders, lightly tipping her chin up with his fingers. “Hey now, hey. You hush with that. You have your own duties to attend to. And when you’re done, you come back to me safe n’ sound, y’hear? I knew what I was gettin’ into when I married the world's greatest spy.”

Heith’s hand had moved to Krolia’s cheek. Krolia leaned into the touch and placed her much smaller hand over his. “I know, but I don’t want to leave you. And Keith, oh Keith, what is he going to think of me? I don’t want to be a terrible mother to him!” Krolia was on the verge of crying. “Now hold on, darlin, you think we’re raisin Keith with those beliefs? Ain’t no chance in hell. He’s going to know that you’re doin something you need to do; a work of sorts. He’ll know that if you could be there, you would be.” Heith said.

Heith kissed her. Krolia cried.

 

* * *

 

The next day, she was gone. She had disappeared in the night. Heith had known this day would come sooner than later, he just wasn’t expecting it to be right after they had gotten used to having an extra set of feet around the house. Heith got out of bed and went downstairs to make Keith some breakfast before the youngling woke up as well. Heith was a pretty good cook, but he wanted a simple breakfast today, so he made eggs, toast, and some bacon.

Once he was finished, Heith went upstairs to the room across from his. “Keith, baby boy, it’s time to wake up! I’ve made breakfast for you,” Heith said calmly, lightly shaking the toddler. “Dada?” Keith said when he finally woke, Heith nodded, “yes baby, I’m here.” Keith wrapped his arms around his dad tightly as Heith carried him downstairs and into a high chair so they could eat.

After about three days, Keith asked the question. “Dada? Where mama go?” He had asked. Heith stilled, unprepared for the question, but expecting it sooner than later. “Momma had some business to do, baby. She might not be back for a very long time, Keith, I’m sorry. She wishes she could be here with you and I’m sure she misses you and I every single day she’s not with us.” Heith had said. Keith, rubbing his tired eyes, just nodded. “Miss her,” he had said. “Me too, buddy. I miss her too.”

 

* * *

 

“Who are you?! Where’s papa?! Where are you taking me?!” Keith shouted, now 5-years old. “I am here to help you, young one. Don’t be afraid, dear.” Honerva said, she crouched down to Keith’s level, putting a comforting hand on a crying Keith’s shoulder. “Your father was a very brave man, you know. Do you know what your daddy did as a job?” Keith nodded, “He helped rescue people and kitty cats!” Keith said excitedly. Honerva smiled at him, “You’re right! Your dad was a very brave firefighter, Keith. But your father risks his life to be one of those. And unfortunately that’s what happened, young one. Your dad passed helping another live.” Honerva gave him a solemn look.

Keith cried.

“Let’s go get your things packed, little one. You’ll be staying with me for a while, okay?” Honerva patted his back and directed him to his room to pack his things. Little sobs rang out throughout his room. Honerva’s heart felt for him. She loved children so dearly, but this was her least favorite part. Honerva went to Keith, hoping to help the little one pack his things and cheer him up.

“Do you need some help, sweet thing?” She had asked, calmly squatting beside Keith. He nodded but didn’t talk to her once.

“Alright, let’s start by getting some clothes, yeah?” Honerva started in the closet, holding up little shirts and pants to Keith. “Tell me which ones to keep, okay?” Keith nodded. Honerva showed Keith each article of clothing, and Keith nodded or shook his head to keep them with him.

About half of the shirts stayed. Honerva went over to a dresser and picked some shorts, underwear, socks, and pajamas out for Keith. Keith randomly commented on the pairs of pajamas that were his favorite or talked about which socks he had gotten for Christmas. Honerva smiled at the thought of Keith warming up to her; she could tell he was an extremely good kid. Especially knowing that his father was a fireman.

“Ready to go, little dude?” Honerva asked. She had Keith’s bag full of clothes. “I wanna take my animals and blankie!” He whined. Honerva let go of Keith’s hand, “go ahead and get them, little one.” She told him. Keith happily obliged, and the two left the house.

 

* * *

 

Keith was 14 when he presented. Honerva could smell a change immediately. About a week before she was certain, she had pulled Keith aside to talk to him.

“Hey, Keith. We need to have a talk.” Honerva gave him a concerned look, and he knew to follow her. Keith walked into her office area, and she sat at her desk, shutting the door on her way in. “Keith, baby, you’re going to present soon. Have you noticed anything different about your scent, body temperature, etcetera?” Honerva asked. Keith flushed at the question but answered. “Y-yeah. My body heat has gone up a bit. And my sense of smell has heightened,” Keith told her. He was scared to admit it, but all of the signs were there.

Honerva sighed. “Keith, dear, I think you’re presenting as an Omega. Which is very good, because I know that you have helped me tremendously throughout your stay here. I’m so happy that it’s in your genes to help. However, Zarkon has some concerns,” Honerva told him. Keith scoffed at the name. He hated Zarkon, as did half of the orphanage. “I’ve talked him into allowing you a choice. With being an omega comes heats and such. You can choose to use suppressants and blockers for that and have everyone think you’re a Beta, or you can choose to let the heats take their course. However, there’s a risk with letting the heats go. Newly presented Alpha’s are unpredictable around Omega’s. If you were to go into a heat, it could trigger something in them and they would want to go after you.”

Keith listened intently.

“Zarkon believes it’s safer to put you on suppressants,” Honerva mentioned. What she didn’t mention, however, is that Zarkon said it’d be safer for the alphas and not Keith. Honerva refused to be that cruel.

“Zarkon wants me to take suppressants?” Keith asked. Honerva nodded, “as much as I hate to admit, I’m inclined to agree with him. We’d have to keep you in a secluded room for the duration of a heat as well. It would be uncomfortable for you.” Keith nodded.

“Suppressants it is then.” He stated. Honerva nodded, and sent a message to Zarkon, telling him to order the suppressants.  


* * *

 

Keith had snuck out one time, and one time only. He had met some new friends. Lance, Hunk, and an alpha named James. Keith thought James was extremely attractive. The two began dating as a secret that only the four of them knew. Keith had just turned 16 and he had talked about heats and such with James. James didn’t like that Keith was suppressing his natural instincts.

One day, Keith decided he didn’t like it either. He stopped taking them.

He could feel his heat approaching, and he had told James about it. James was extremely excited for Keith. James was proud of his boyfriend for letting instincts happen rather than suppressing what’s natural.

Keith was still nervous.

When he woke up in a sweat and too hot for his own clothes and filled with so much desire, it was terrifying. All he could think about was James and how badly he needed to be near his boyfriend.

So Keith snuck out and went to James house. Keith tapped on the window of James room, waking him up. “Keith? What are you doing here at 3 am?” James asked, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and caught the scent. _“Oh._ Oh Keith, come on in, sweetheart.” Keith panted and crawled into the room. “ _Please, James!”_ Keith whimpered. He was so _hot_ and everything was way too much.

Although they had discussions of this before, James knew Keith was in no position to consent fully.

“You just relax and let your alpha take over, okay, little omega?” James stated, knowing that would get a response from Keith. Keith whined, and James smirked.

“You always talked about not wanting this too early, yet here you are begging at my knees. Oh, how much _fun_ I’m going to have fun with you.” James stated, and helped Keith through the heat.  


* * *

 

“Keith. Keith, I really need to talk to you in my office.” Honerva said. She could already smell the throes of heat on Keith, and she was extremely on edge. “Keith your suppressants aren’t here yet. Something messed up with the order. I think Zarkon used the money for something else, I don’t know. All I know is that you need to make sure you stay safe, okay? Zarkon is coming soon.” Honerva spoke fast, she was scared for Keith, but all he gave her was a solemn look.

“I’ll be fine, Honerva, quit stressing. We can get more soon.” Keith said, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “If I feel like something’s wrong, I’ll come get you.” Honerva nodded

Zarkon visited, and Honerva was still on edge. She was pissed that Zarkon treated her and the kids with such disrespect. All she could do was be mean with him. She couldn’t deny her alpha that pleasure, no matter how much it killed her inside.

Luckily for her, all of the kids knew better than to take what Haggar had to say seriously. They all knew Honerva would be back soon, but while Zarkon was around, it was Haggar or Lady Haggar.

Unfortunately, though, Keith’s heat visited the same day that Zarkon did.

Zarkon and Honerva were talking to one of the employees in the kitchen when the fight broke out. An alpha had tried to get his way with Keith, and Keith fought back. Honerva yelled, “Keith!” While Zarkon growled at her and the omega. Honerva pried the alpha off of Keith, while Zarkon caught the alpha. Honerva inspected Keith and checked for any injuries besides the eye. Once satisfied, Zarkon growled. “Get him to a room, now. I don’t want to see his disgusting face for the rest of this.” Honerva whimpered, but nodded and dragged Keith off to a room.

 

* * *

  

When Keith had gotten back from Shiro’s house, Honerva immediately smothered him. “Oh, Keith. I’m so beyond happy for you. You’ve grown to be so kind, gentle and smart.” The praise made Keith smile and purr lightly. Keith loved Honerva. He was thankful that she was as kind to him as she was. She also never shot down his crazy theories about his mom still being out there somewhere, maybe even looking for him.

“You make me incredibly happy, Keith. Thank you for being such a good kid.” Keith smiled at her. “I learned from the best, Honerva.” He told her. She smiled again and gave him another hug.

 

* * *

  
“Hey, Keith?” Keith looked up from his food. “You okay?” Shiro asked. He nodded. “Talking about everything helps a lot more.” Pidge laid a hand on his. “We’ve got you. No matter what, you’re our family. We’re like a pack, Keith. Thank you for opening up to us.” Keith wiped a tear. He was happy that he trusted these friends of his so much. He truly felt like the luckiest person alive. He felt like he had a home, a pack to be with. Keith smiled. “I love you guys so much.” He said. Shiro placed an arm around him and kissed the side of his head.

“Group hug!” Hunk yelled, and the group of friends, Lance, Pidge, Matt, Hunk, and Shiro, all enveloped Keith into a giant bear hug that had them all giggling by the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for being so late. i was in Florida last week and ive been stressing about catching up on my school work. ive rarely touched my personal laptop in like 3 weeks. 
> 
> it may be another bit before the next update too. my birthdays on Monday !  
> also, pls let me know if mistakes you see as i am currently posting from my phone


	17. blinded by the sunshine strip

Exam week was a bitch. Everyone was beyond stressed, and because of that, hardly any of the group of friends got the chance to talk to one another.

Matt was always too busy studying with Shiro, Pidge slinked off to the library and occasionally the coffee shop nearby to study, Hunk baked almost non-stop with how stressed he was, and Lance and Keith were always goofing off, but studying hardcore in their free time.

Studying comes with a cost. Shiro and Keith hadn’t gotten much time to talk all week. Which was bad for Shiro, because his thoughts had been consuming him even while studying with Matt. Keith, however, didn’t notice a change in Shiro’s behavior.

But there was one.

Shiro distanced himself more often than he should have. He couldn’t get the dynamics of Keith and James’ relationship out of his goddamn _mind_. It was killing him slowly.

Yet, something in the back of his mind told him that there was nothing to worry about. In fact, his instincts told him to protect and defend, not fight or flight. Shiro was more inclined to protect Keith from harm now more than ever. Knowing what Keith had gone through, knowing everything Keith had gone through, made Shiro want to protect Keith at all costs.

Shiro knew that Keith would never let him do that if Keith could protect himself.

By the end of finals, the group had promised to hang out over break. Pidge needed Hunk, Lance and Keith to let her get her goof out, and Matt and Shiro needed that stability of having someone other than each other.  In all honesty, the group missed each other. A lot.

Which is how everyone ended up at the Holt’s over winter break.

Pidge and Matt had shit-eating grins on their faces the whole time, but wouldn’t tell anyone why. It was kind of freaky. Everyone knew that the Holt siblings were absolutely terrifying when they had something planned.

Lance, Keith, Shiro, and Pidge were all playing Mario Kart in the Holt living room while Hunk was in the kitchen with Matt cooking and baking various snacks for the giant sleepover they decided to have.  It was nice to have everyone back together again. It definitely lifted everyone’s moods.

The constant screaming match between Keith and Lance over Mario Kart, though, was definitely not missed.

Keith was in Shiro’s lap, and yet somehow Shiro was beating everyone. Including Pidge.

After the fourth game, Lance threw his controller. “How in the holy hell! That’s literally not possible. Shiro, there’s no way in fucking _hell_ that you beat all of us all four rounds! Including Pidge!” Keith laughed. Shiro, whos face had turned red, just said: “beginners luck?”

Lance and Pidge groaned. Keith laughed harder.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Pidge was immediately up yelling “I’ll get it!” while Lance yelled at Shiro some more.

Pidge opened the door, grinning ear to ear. “You made it! It’s about damn time!” Pidge stated and threw her arms around the person behind the door. “Come on in! They’ll be excited to see you, you know!”

Pidge walked in and saw everyone was still distracted. Perfect. “Hear ye, hear ye. The lovely and almighty Princess Allura has _finally_ returned.”

Hunk, Lance, and Keith finally looked up from their tasks. Matt looked at Pidge and the two shared another shit-eating grin.  Keith and Hunk smiled, looking between Lance and Allura. The two of them were staring at each other as nothing else mattered.

Lance started crying. “Allura? Allura?! _Allura!”_ Lance yelled, tears streaking down his face as he ran and threw his body around Allura. “Hello everyone, hi Lance!” she said, holding Lance tight. She knew he was crying into her neck, but she was too worried to care. “Lance, love, are you alright?” Lance sobbed, “N-no! You're here! Y-you’re fin-n-ally here! I’ve _m-missed you s-s-o much!_ ” he cried more, holding her tighter and nearly hiking his legs around her waist.

“Awe, my cute little boy. I’ve missed you too, darling.” Allura said to him, rubbing her hands down his back affectionately. She did miss him, as much as he missed her. Having her so far put a damper on his emotional state, but now that she was back and holding him, his emotions were going haywire.

Lance began to purr. Allura was putting out a calming scent for him, willing him to stop crying. “Come on, dear, let’s go lay down, okay?” Lance let go of the hug, settling on holding her hand and wiping the tears off of his face. He nodded, and Allura led them both to the couch.

Keith smiled at her from Shiro’s lap. Hunk cooed at his best friend being so emotional around his mate. Matt and Pidge both grinned, knowing good and well that they planned this whole thing to be a surprise for Lance.

Finally, the group was officially back together.

 

* * *

 

Later in the night, Matt had suggested watching movies since it was getting late. Although they did have winter break, they were still all sleep deprived from finals and needed a little extra sleep each night afterward. No one complained, either. Most of them were, in fact, very exhausted still from finals, and didn’t mind the idea of extra sleep.

Lance cuddled Allura on the couch, Allura’s hand running through his hair. The pair had been inseparable once Allura walked through the door. Keith smiled at the two, as did Hunk. It was so nice to see Lance get affectionate again. He’d been sad since Allura left.

Hunk and Pidge took the love seat since Pidge, despite being known for punching someone when they tried to talk to her, loved cuddling Hunk. It was like cuddling a giant teddy bear that also happened to be squishy and warm.

Matt joined Keith and Shiro on the floor, surrounded by blankets and pillows so they would be comfortable and not feel like their spines were breaking.

 “Is a Disney movie okay with everyone?” Matt asked, a chorus of ‘yeah’s’ following after. “Alright, what about Tangled, Mulan, or Moana?” Pidge looked at her brother, “Mulan, Tangled, then Moana. Deal?” Another chorus of ‘yes’ and ‘yeah’s’ followed.

“Press play on Mulan,” Pidge commanded. Matt did as he was told.  


“Hey, Keith?” Keith looked up at Shiro. About halfway through tangled, nearly everyone had fallen asleep. “Yes, Shiro?” Shiro bit his lip. “Do you mind if I ask more about James and…” Shiro trailed off but knew what he was implying. “Of course, Shiro. No more secrets for us, alright? I’m yours and you’re mine and everything before that is open game.” Keith stated.

“I just… I've been thinking. A lot… I… why?” Shiro finally spits out. “Why what? Why I didn’t stay? Why I decided to not keep a baby?” Keith asked him, slightly giggling at his nervousness. Shiro nodded.

“Deep down, I knew James wasn’t meant for me. I knew someone else was out there, but he was there and he was convenient. I wasn’t expecting him to take advantage of me like he did, but that’s part of the reason I left. Knowing that he’d do that to me made me scared of him. I can’t live in a relationship full of fear and mistrust. I tried to make it work, but everything just got worse. So I finally left him.” Keith took a breath, Shiro places his hand on Keith’s cheek.

“I knew that because of my age and housing situation, I would never be able to truly take care of a child. They’d end up in the foster system and I wouldn’t be able to pay to get them back. On top of that, I knew James didn’t want a baby either. He just wanted someone to fuck, and that’s all I was to him. I told Honerva everything, and she helped me through it.” Keith leaned into the hand, purring lightly. Having Shiro’s strong and warm hand on his cheek made him feel invincible.

“You’re… You’re such a kind person, you know that, Keith? You didn’t deserve anything you’ve been thrown. All of those curveballs, you dodged like hell. You’re truly amazing, Keith Kogane.”

Keith purred at the praise, “you’re too kind, Shiro. Way too kind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated some things (tags and such) sorry for the delay in chapters ! ive been playing catch up on work and then went thru a mini block


	18. never could be sweeter than with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how i said that even the littlest details can be the greatest foreshadowing?
> 
> here's the foreshadowing i was talking about.

“I haven’t taken you out on a date yet, love.” Shiro softly spoke, “you haven’t marked me either, but you don’t see me complaining, do you?” Keith stated.

“KEITH!” Lance exclaimed, Keith raised the finger before realizing that he was in school and should probably not 1) be in Shiro’s lap, 2) giving Lance the finger, 3) be on his phone scrolling through his Tumblr knowing damn good and well that he followed quite a few people who posted NSFW content. It was so close to summer break and graduation that Keith stopped giving a shit. (Even though he’s got another year left.)

“Baby, I know you’re past the point of caring, but you’ve got a year left of school, dear,” Shiro said. Keith grumbled and mumbled things while the rest of the group laughed.

Allura, being enrolled back into the school and staying by Lance’s side, interjected. “I haven’t seen Keith this happy in a very long time. I believe that a date is very much deserved. For Lance and I as well. It’s been so long, hasn’t it, sweetheart?” Lance blushed, resisting the urge to keen at the nickname. He nodded excitedly. “It’s been a while,” he said. Allura smiled.

The day passed that was boring and long, Keith thought. Shiro was taking him home for a date night, so Keith had texted Honerva and let her know that there’s a chance he wasn’t going to be home for the night. Shiro had already told him that their date night was going to last a long while.

It was the Friday before graduation, and although Shiro needed to be up early for that, he knew Keith deserved a nice night of piece before he had to tell things that were of importance. Keith thought it was just Shiro being Shiro, but with a little more suspicion to his actions.

Shiro met with Keith at the end of school, directing the younger man to his car. “Sleek. Nice.” Keith commented. Shiro smirked and held the passenger door for Keith, giving him a quick forehead kiss before walking over to the driver side. Shiro got into the car, playing music from his phone, and taking Keith’s hand into his as he drives off.

Keith played with his fingers as Shiro drove. It was calming for both of them.

It was a short and silent ride to Shiro’s house, Keith noted. Usually, he had the wind to blame for his lack of talking, but this was different. This was more intimate than the bike. Keith determined that long car rides with Shiro were going to be one of his favorite things.

The two stepped out of the car, grabbing their things from the backseat and walking into the house. Keith’s chest swelled at the sight inside. Shiro grinned at his reaction. Shiro, unknown to Keith, had been collecting pillows and blankets for this very moment. Shiro had created a den-like area out of said pillows and blankets, with enough left over for Keith to nest if he truly desired to. Shiro had learned that Keith’s favorite blankets were the fuzzy ones, so Shiro had made certain that he had plenty of that leftover.

“Shiro... “ Keith gasped, nearly dropping his things. Keith set them down gently before walking fast toward the pile in the den. “You like it?” Shiro’s pride has shot up at the response from his mate.

“God, _Shiro!_ ” Keith yelled happily, face first into one of the fuzzy blankets Shiro had acquired. Shiro smiled, putting his stuff near Keith’s before walking into his fortress of blankets next to Keith. Shiro pulled the smaller into his lap, giving him chaste kisses on his cheek and lips. “You can nest if you’d like. It’s safe here. I won’t move it; in fact, I’ll probably be in it most times.” Keith gasped, he had thought about creating a nest at Shiro’s place, but could never bring himself to ask.

Keith smiled and chirped happily, a light blush on his cheeks. Shiro smiled at him, “go ahead, baby. These are all yours.” Keith looked at him excitedly before dashing towards the mound of softness Shiro had given to him, and he began to place certain blankets in certain areas. After about 20 minutes, Keith purred happily at his work. Shiro stayed put, watching the entirety of Keith’s process. Keith, in Shiro’s eyes, was the most adorable thing that could have ever walked the planet.

Shiro made a low rumbling noise, letting his mate know that he appreciated the endearment that came with being surrounded by a mates nest. Keith purred in response, making his way back over to Shiro to lean into his side. “You’re the cutest, darling. My little sweetheart.” Shiro mumbled into Keith’s hair, stroking Keith’s hip in calming, circular motions. Keith smiled, a light blush to his cheeks.

“You’re too sweet, Shiro.” “Anything for you, my love.”

 

* * *

 

The pair spent hours in the nest. Shiro eventually had to get up to make food and grabbed the remote to his T.V so that the pair could eat while watching a show. At some point, Keith had fallen asleep curled up to Shiro’s chest. It was the safest Keith had ever felt, and Shiro was terrified to take that away from him. Shiro’s anxiety fell off of him like waves, every breath shakier. When Keith started to stir is when Shiro knew he had to calm down.

_Deep breaths; in, out._

Keith gave a soft mewl as he moved closer to Shiro, who laced a protective and strong arm around his mate. Shiro sighed in content. In less than a month, he loses his peace.

The morning was finally upon them. Graduation day.

“I have never seen Keith so at peace before in my life,” Pidge stated, taking out her phone and taking pictures of a sleeping Keith.

“Don’t do anything to him, please. I want him to be at peace until I can give him the news.” Shiro solemnly said. “You haven’t _told him yet?!_ ” Pidge exclaimed. Shiro hushed her, eyeing Keith in his nest. “I haven’t had the right time, Katie. I needed to show him that he’s capable of having love, of having a family, before I brought all of that on him.”

Pidge gave Shiro a dirty look. “Whatever. Don’t you have a graduation to get to?” She asked Shiro nodded, leaving Pidge to watch after Keith until it was time for them to show up to the graduation day ceremony.

After another hour or so, Pidge finally began to nudge Keith. “Hey, bud. It’s time.”

 

* * *

 

When Keith and Pidge arrived, the stadium was packed. Pidge quickly located her mom and dad, and Keith followed.

Each name was called, each sport recognized, and finally, it was over. After the ceremony, Keith, and the Holt’s caught up to Shiro and Matt. Shiro, upon seeing Keith, gained the biggest smile and engulfed his mate. “Hey baby,” he whispered. Keith smiled back, hanging on to Shiro with his much smaller arms. “You’re officially graduated.”

 

* * *

  


Sam and Colleen offered to take everyone out to lunch, so the group of six all met up at the diner downtown. True to their word, Sam and Colleen paid for everyone’s meal (despite Shiro’s protests,) and made sure that everyone felt welcome.

Keith kept to Shiro’s side at all times. The two drove together and were attached at the hip as soon as graduation ended. No one expected different, really. Considering that Keith and Shiro have been nearly inseparable since meeting.

Matt talked about his future plans to attend college, and Pidge kept teasing him for leaving her alone with Sam and Colleen. Keith laughed at the family, keeping his hand in Shiro’s throughout lunch. Eventually, conversation died out and the family split up. Keith and Shiro went back to their home, and Sam and Colleen took Pidge and Matt back as well.

Shiro was silent on the way home, which is not unusual. But today, however, the silence made Keith anxious. Shiro was giving off an anxious scent, making his mate feel the same. “Shiro? Is everything okay?” Keith asked, lightly touching Shiro’s arm.

“I have to tell you something when we get inside,” Shiro stated as they pulled into the driveway. Keith gathered their things, silently following behind Shiro as they made their way into the house.

Keith put his stuff down by the door. Shiro ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Keith, I’ve been keeping something from you.” Keith’s eyes widened, “I thought we didn’t have secrets, Shiro?” Keith asked. Shiro felt guilt in his stomach. He knew he should have said something sooner, but now he’s so scared and anxious.

Keith purred and put out a calming scent. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s middle. “Shiro, whatever it is, you can tell me. I’m not going to judge or be angry with you.” Keith stated. Shiro sighed again and held his mate close.

“I’ve enlisted in the military, Keith. I leave next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter :)))))))


	19. gathered up your things and slipped away

In the week that followed, Keith was overwhelmed. Every chance he got, he was right next to Shiro. Constantly by his side; touching him, kissing him, laying on him. There wasn’t a time that Keith wasn’t attached to Shiro’s hip. On top of that, they made sure that Keith’s name was on all of the documents for Shiro’s cars, insurance, and house. All of his money was now to be shared with Keith.

You see, they had rules against letting mated pairs alone in the military. The problem with Keith and Shiro: They’re not officially mated. Because Keith is still in school, Shiro felt best to wait until after Keith had graduated. Then Keith could join him wherever the army could take him.

“Keith, I know you’re sad. I’m sorry.” Shiro whispered into the tuft of black hair. The pair were laying together, limbs intertwined within one another. Keith was a silent cryer, but Shiro knew. Shiro knew nearly everything about Keith now. Keith choked up a little. “You leave tomorrow.” He stated, holding back all of the tears from the past week. “I know, darling. Come to the airport to wish me off please?” Keith sniffled, “of course. It doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

Shiro sighed. “I know, sweetheart, I know."

Matt drove to the airport. Shiro and Keith were in the back seat holding hands, and Pidge was in the front seat with a solemn look on her face. Keith was desperate to hold back tears.

The four entered and Shiro checked in, making sure he was at the correct spot for his flight.

“I guess this is a goodbye for now?” Shiro said with a light chuckle. Matt smiled. “Come back to us, brother. You’re always welcome.” Shiro smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Take care, okay?” Shiro said Matt nodded. “Always.”

“You big lug. I can’t believe you’re finally leaving.” Pidge stated. Shiro laughed. “Yeah, me neither,” Shiro stated. Shiro knew Pidge didn’t do hugs, but this was an exception. He held his arms open wide, and Pidge grudgingly crawled into his embrace. “Dumbass,” Pidge stated. Shiro laughed again and ruffled her hair.

The last was Keith. Keith who wouldn’t match his gaze. “Baby…” Shiro called for him. Keith looked at him, tears already gathering at the brim of violet hues. “Come here, please,” Shiro pleaded. Keith went to him, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. The dam finally broke, Keith letting out little sobs and Shiro could only just hold him tighter.

“I’m so sorry, love. I wish you could come with. I wish I didn’t have to go alone.” Shiro stated, nuzzling his nose into Keith’s neck. Keith finally pulled away slightly, then grabbed Shiro’s cheeks. Through the tears, he managed a smile. “You go and you kick ass, then you come right back, understand me?” Shiro smiled back, tearing up slightly as well. “You got it, chief,” Keith giggled.

Keith pressed his lips against Shiro’s. It felt like the first time. It was the two of them, holding all of their feelings into this kiss. Pouring every emotion imaginable into this last gesture of hope. “Stay safe, for me, okay?” Keith asked, “of course, darling. Anything for you.” Keith hugged Shiro one last time. “I love you so much.” “I love you too. I’ll see you soon, love.”

 

* * *

 

Keith had a hard time adjusting after Shiro had left. Shiro sent him letters, and Keith sent back, but one day, the letters stopped. Keith figured it was just because of a busy schedule. Keith had found it difficult to work on schoolwork again and get used to the outburst not caused by Shiro. It took him a while to get used to the silence of Shiro’s house as well. Now he understands why Shiro was always at the Holts.

Keith did get used to everything though. It may have taken him a few months, but eventually, he had gotten a routine together. School, work at Honerva’s, go home, work on homework, sleep, repeat. On the weekends, he spent more time at Honerva’s and cleaned. He also taught himself how cars and bike’s work, and Matt had taught him (and Pidge) how to drive so they could take their tests.

Eventually, when people would come around and ask for Shiro’s mechanic service, Keith could offer him instead. Same kindness it always was before, just without the softness of Shiro.

Things were going well for Keith after the first month that Shiro had been gone. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Not even eight months later, Keith got the M.I.A letter in the mail.

 

* * *

  
It had been a month since a ‘pilot error’ and Shiro had been deemed MIA. Pidge visited, but Keith’s schoolwork suffered. Pidge gave all of his homework to him and made sure it was turned into the correct teachers. His grades were just slightly below average. Keith stopped caring about school the day the love of his life had been lost.

Lance and Allura stopped by as well, offering Keith some extra food they had made or a bit of tea that they knew he liked. Keith was appreciative, of course. But his old self was gone. Keith needed to grow used to being alone and suffering in silence. He became good at it.

Hunk always brought him food or baked goodies. Keith was thankful for such a good support group, but he truly couldn’t comprehend why they would have any faith in a recovery in him considering his deteriorating mental health that just kept getting worse.

A month later, Shiro was deemed killed in action and Keith had nearly collapsed when he heard the news.

 

* * *

  
Keith stopped showing up for school. He did all of the schoolwork and Pidge would tutor him, but he never left Shiro’s house anymore. Not to go eat, not to see Honerva, not anywhere for anything. He barely graduated with Lance, Hunk, and Allura. After he had graduated, he finally got the determination he needed. “Shiro didn’t die.” He called Lance. “Shiro’s not fucking dead. I can feel him still. He’s still fucking alive and they aren’t telling me.”

“Why don’t you go investigate then? Legally don’t they have to give you all of the information regarding a mate?” Lance stated with a yawn. Keith sat up, “Holy shit Lance, you’re right. They do have to tell me everything, _fuck!_ Why didn’t I think of this sooner?! I’ll call you later.”

Keith ran to the shower, got dressed, and got a ticket to the army base where he knew Shiro was stationed at.  


* * *

“My name is Keith Kogane, Takashi Shirogane was my mate, and you’re going to tell me everything you know about him. You are legally obligated to do so.” Keith had told the Sargent. “Son, first of all, I’m not obligated to give you shit if you don’t learn to respect authority. Second, you got the letter. You already know what happened to him.” The Sargent, Iverson, stated. “ _Bullshit._ I can fucking feel him still.” Keith stated.

Iverson’s eyes widened for a split second. Keith knew right then and there that he knew something. “Go home, kid. Shirogane died months ago.” Iverson stated, then walked off. Keith growled at Iverson’s shadow.

Finally, Keith got a good look at the base around him. Something was wrong. Keith could feel Shiro. Like a calling he never thought possible. At that moment, Keith had noticed a far off tent, seemingly blocked off from the rest of the base. Whether curiosity or fate, Keith decided to go check it out.

He snuck his way over to the tent, making sure he knew when patrols began and ended, and what hiding places were good. Years at the orphanage taught him to be quick and light on his feet, making his trek nearly silent.

When he finally reached the tent, Shiro’s presence felt stronger than ever. Keith looked around one last time, making sure the coast was clear, then stepped inside.

On the middle of an operating table, layed Takashi Shirogane, with a white forelock, missing arm, and a scar around his nose. Keith ran to him, flinging the doctors off of him. “Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, _Shiro!_ ” Keith just kept mumbling his name.

The doctors and other military personnel had tried to shoo Keith away from Shiro, but Keith kept growling. “What the fuck are you doing here?!” One stated, “I’m his mate and Iverson fucking _lied_ to me and the world!” The doctors and military personnel stood in shock and slight horror. Eventually, one softened, touching Keith’s shoulder lightly. “We’ll leave you two for a bit and go talk to Iverson about this discovery, okay? Truthfully, we hadn’t told him yet that we had found Shiro. Don’t take it all out on him, okay?” Keith nodded, hearing that they would leave him alone.

Keith sobbed onto Shiro’s chest. He missed Shiro more than anyone could have ever imagined.

Shiro opened his eyes lightly, smiling at the presence of a familiar scent. “I knew you’d come to find me, love.”

 

Keith smiled and kissed Shiro as if his life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally done! 
> 
> thank you everyone who gave this kudos, comments, etc., i am so beyond thankful for all of the encouragement.
> 
> please, do not hesitate to talk to me at anytime! my tumblr is taki-shirogane
> 
> my next course of action is to edit this fic and make sure that all of the spacing, spelling, etc., is good, and after that i desperately need a beta reader because truthfully, i hate reading my own fics more than once. so yeet ig 
> 
> and with that, i say goodbye to this fic. see you soon!
> 
> edit: i fixed everything, and also, i had planned to end this fic without happy ending (ie: at where keith gets the second letter)


End file.
